Stories of Uzumaki Naruto
by futuero
Summary: These will be stories of Naruto and all of them will contain lemons. The pairings will vary between all characters; I may even throw some yaoi parings as well. So, if you don't like lemons, you should not read this story.
1. Naruto X Ino

These will be stories of Naruto and all of them will contain lemons. The pairings will vary between all characters; I may even throw some yaoi parings as well. So, if you don't like lemons, you should not read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto. I will be borrowing many things from internet for writing lemons.

**Chapter 1: You're Late (Naruto X Ino)**

"You're late" Ino called out from the kitchen when she heard the front door close.

"I know," her husband Naruto said. "I left my car charger in my briefcase at the office or I would have called you on the way home." he replied.

"Was that an excuse I just heard?" Ino asked as she walked into the foyer to meet her husband of six months. She greeted him wearing her purple push up bra, purple crotch less panties, thigh high stockings and four inch pumps. She was holding a three bead handled red whip.

"I guess it was, I'm sorry" he said trying not to smile as he knew what that would bring on.

"Sorry my ass" she said as she walked around him and whacked him across the back of the legs with the whip.

"Ouch" her husband cried out.

"Ouch my ass, I think you're in need of another lesson my love. Respect in a marriage is very important. I work hard too and I don't appreciate being made to wait. So, get your ass in the bedroom and strip. Now!" she ordered.

Ino immediately made his way to the bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and stood there waiting for his wife. He could not hide the raging hard on, he now possessed knowing what she might have in store for him. Ino made her husband wait as she went back into the kitchen to finish what she had been doing before he had gotten home. Naruto stood quietly next to the bed as not to agitate his wife further. In finally entered the bedroom ten minutes later, happy to see that her husband had obviously been thinking about what was to come.

"Against the wall" she ordered him.

"Yes darling" he said as he took his place backed against the wall as she had demanded. Ino fastened the ankle cuffs they had suctioned to the wall around him with the all too familiar "clicks". She then tied his hands above his heads with the silk sashes they had rigged up to his chin up bar that was hanging in the door way of the nearby bathroom.

She tied them good and tight this time. She was going to make sure he didn't forget to call her and let he know he was running late next time, even if it meant stopping at a pay phone. Once he was secure, Ino took the beaded end of the whip and placed it at Naruto's Adams apple. She used it to trace slowly down to his throbbing cock.

"Hard or easy darling?" she asked.

"Easy" he replied knowing that the answer was probably a mistake the moment the word had left his mouth. Ino smiled up at him. She stepped in front of him, her face mere inches from his, smiling at him all the while. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. She then kissed each of his cheeks as she made her way to the hollow of his neck. Her breath was hot and moist. She sucked on his skin, gently at first, then harder and harder until it almost hurt. She was going to leave her mark on him! Naruto moaned as she released her grip on his neck and continued her journey south. She left a trail of kisses down his chest, to his belly as she finally came to his massively erect cock. She licked her lips as she looked up at him.

"You ready baby?" She asked.

"Yes baby, so ready" Naruto croaked. Ino stood up and smiled at him. She walked over to the nightstand, took out her vibrator and positioned herself on the bed as she noticed a frown cross Naruto's face.

"You need to be punished baby," Ino told him as she spread her legs showing him her glistening slit. She took her vibrator, switched it on and placed it on her sweet spot.

"You need to understand darling," she began "that it takes time and preparation to race home from work, prepare dinner and have it ready for you when you come home. When you are late, it throws everything off schedule and you know how I like to stick to my schedules don't you?" she asked as she ran the head of the giant toy up and down against her clit. Naruto nodded his head, his gazed transfixed on the massive toy making his wife wetter and wetter.

"Good," she said as she slipped her toy inside her aching pussy, making herself catch her breath as she came. Naruto moaned.

"What baby?" she asked.

"I want to be your toy" he answered.

"Are you going to forget to call when you're going to be late again?" she asked smiling at him.

"No, never" he promised.

"Good" she replied as she worked the giant member faster and faster making herself cum again. Naruto started pulling at the silk bindings.

"Wait love" Ino told him as she continued fucking herself even harder.

"It's not fair babe, you're going to make me cum if you're not careful" he warned her.

"That'll be too bad for you" she said breathlessly as she smiled at him. Seeing the tortured look on his face really turned her on. Ino slid the vibrator out of her sopping wet pussy and laid it on the night stand. She got up off of the bed and went to her husband. She kissed him slowly, her mouth wet and eager. When her lips left him she smiled.

"I'll be right back" she said as she walked across the room and out of the bedroom door. She heard his moan from the living room. Another smile crossed her lips. After another ten minutes she returned from the kitchen to release him from his shackles. She was holding a wooden kitchen spoon.

"I'm going to make sure you've learned your lesson" she said slapping the spoon against the palm of her hand. "Assume the position" she commanded. Her husband went to the bed and laid down on it, face up. Ino straddled him at the neck. Naruto moved his hands up to grab her tits. She reached back and smacked him on the thigh. A whimper escaped him.

"Did I tell you to touch me?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You know the rules. Don't make me spank you again." She warned. She inched herself up closer to Naruto's mouth. Naruto's hands went up again, this time to her hips. Ino smacked him again with the spoon, this time on the hip.

"You're asking for it" she told him as she positioned herself directly over his eager mouth. Naruto laid the palms of his hands flat against the bed. Ino sank her pussy down onto her husband's mouth and gave him what he so obviously craved. Naruto feverishly licked and sucked her as she rode his face. Ino came again and Naruto lapped up her juices. His hand instinctively went to his rock hard dick. Ino abruptly rose up off of his face and moved over onto the bed next to her husband.

"Turn over" she demanded. Naruto did as she instructed. Ino delivered four powerful blows to his ass with the wooden spoon leaving two perfectly shaped red marks on each cheek, Naruto knew better than to make a sound; doing so would have surely brought on more blows.

"Turn over" she demanded again. Naruto gladly did as she said; he knew she was finally going to put him out of his misery. Naruto turned over onto his back, hard on waving in the air. Ino straddled him at his belly.

"Is this what you've been waiting for baby?" she asked. Afraid to answer her incorrectly, Naruto just smiled at her. She smiled back as she slowly slid down and slipped his rock hard cock into her slick, soaked sweet spot. A moan escaped both of them at the same time. Ino slowly came up off of Naruto's hard shaft to the tip of his cock and she slowly fucked just the top of his dick. After a few strokes, she would take all of him. She did this until she could sense he was close to cumming. She wanted to cum with him so she took him deep and rode him hard. Naruto could feel it in his balls, he was getting ready to cum. Ino was close as well and by the time that Naruto got his rocks off, Ino was in the midst of the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She rode him until he was spent. Shaking and out of breath, she slipped him out of her and lay down beside him.

"Wow, I could really get used to you being late" she said with a laugh.

"So could I" her husband agreed with a smile still planted firmly on his face.


	2. Naruto X Sakura

**Chapter 2: Jelous (Naruto X Sakura)**

Exasperated, Naruto once again tried to tell Sakura his connection with Shizuka had been long over, "Sakura, that woman is nothing more than a bored, trouble maker. I have already told you that. I have had nothing to do with her, I swear it on my honor." Naruto paused and looked into Sakura's eyes, begging her to believe him.

"Your honor?" Sakura sputtered, outraged, "The same honor that allowed you to sneak into my bedroom unannounced and watch me bathe? That is the honor I'm supposed to trust you with? That is how I'm supposed to believe you have had nothing to do with that woman since we have been together?"

Naruto found himself suddenly sick of all the unfounded accusations. He had done nothing to deserve his wife's constant malice. This had been going on since before the wedding and he was still not sure as to cause it. Sakura really believed he was interested in Shizuka over her? Naruto tried reasoning again, "I want nothing to do with that woman, Sakura. I have not wanted another woman since I've laid eyes on you. Do you need me to prove this to you?"

Sakura stared into Naruto's warm, brown eyes and crossed her arms defiantly with a sniff into the air. She then stated clearly, with complete confidence, and icy detachment, "There is nothing you can say or do, to prove to me, anything of the sort."

Naruto understood Sakura was an innocent in the ways of men and women. By the grace of God, he was becoming tired of trying to be patient with her. This incessant nonsense over who he desired and who he did not had to be stopped. Immediately.

Before Naruto could consider the full consequences of his actions, he found himself leaning towards Sakura to show her just exactly how much she was desired.

Naruto captured her annoyed, puckered lips with his own and claimed her mouth with such a suddenness and ferociousness that it shocked them both. He gripped her shoulders roughly and pulled her to him. What had meant to be a lesson for her was quickly turning into something else.

Sakura gasped out loud with outrage. She had never been kissed like this before. The nerve. In fact, the only kiss she'd ever shared with a man before, previously, was the one she'd shared with Naruto on their wedding day.

Naruto paused his full-lipped onslaught and inquired with some smugness, "Does this prove to you, that it is you, and only you, that I desire?" His voice came out hard and uneven. His lesson to Sakura might be needed, but he certainly wasn't unmoved by it.

Sakura struggled against Naruto's strong hold. The rocks did hurt her back. She tried desperately to deny his proof. Naruto gripped her tighter until she cried out softly.

Afraid of being seen by wondering eyes, Naruto moved them away from the outdoor railings where they had stood so close to the window. He didn't need the town to start gossiping about an affair he was having with his own wife.

As Naruto pushed Sakura into the dark corner nearest to them, he couldn't help but smile as she gave out a shocked cry when her back hit the cold, stone wall. Before she could protest further, Naruto covered her mouth with his to still her struggling and stop the outraged noises she was now spitting furiously at him. Naruto gently suckled Sakura's lips for a few moments until she quieted down.

Once gaining Sakura's quite acceptance, Naruto placed his knee between her thighs and parted them ever-so-slightly before Sakura was even aware of his intentions. There was a rustle of her skirts and the sound of lace rubbing between her thighs. Slowly, Naruto lifted Sakura's leg and wrapped it around his waist and hips.

Sakura trembled as she stood in front of Naruto. How could he tell her she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? Naruto started to throb and become erect as he continued to hold one of Sakura's thighs in place. She continued to look at him, waiting on his response to life. Her fleshy limb clung to his side in quivering acceptance to his not-so-sound judgment. Naruto pulled Sakura's thigh up higher over his waist until it wrapped snugly around his slender hips. Sakura's skirt parted and hitched another bit. Sakura longed for the olden days when things were simple.

After viewing the glimpse of bare skin that came from Sakura's long legs, Naruto found himself unable to control himself any longer. He inched up the long, draped skirt that fell off of Sakura's raised thigh a few more inches. Naruto realized he was still just tormenting himself with the tantalizing glimpses he allowed himself.

Naruto became determined that his wife would not win this battle. He had not realized it yet, but he was only fighting this battle against himself.

Sakura continued to rest against the rocks and lean into his body. Her eyes remained closed with only the feather of her lashes skimming the top of her cheeks delicately.

Gently, Naruto skimmed his knuckles lightly over the inside of Sakura's thigh. His hand paused though when it got near to the heat that had begun to accumulate and gather. His gentle exploration caused Sakura to buck gently against his hand-held exploration. Naruto swallowed hard as his fingers grazed close to the heat of Sakura's warm and throbbing sex.

Sakura kept her eyes firmly shut. Her face felt flushed; half from her fear, half from the embarrassing excitement she felt pooling in the center of her stomach. She'd never felt any sensation like this in her entire life. Nerves danced in private places she had never even dared to explore before. She no longer felt the stones pressed coldly against her back. She no longer felt the humidity that still grazed across her skin. She also never felt the breeze that ran between her slightly spread thighs.

With a husky and muted cry, Naruto lost all sense of sensibility and took grasp of Sakura's dainty hands and slender arms. He raised them above the top of her head and pinned them, with one hand, to the wall with an iron-clasp grip.

Before Naruto could reconsider, he lowered his mouth greedily and kissed Sakura's confused lips with as much pent up passion as he possessed. Sakura heard herself whimper. Their breaths soon mingled into hot gasps and pants that each begged for individual release.

Naruto trailed kisses hotly down Sakura's throat while running his knuckles lightly down the inside of her silk-encased thigh. Sakura moaned and writhed against his tutoring. He could feel her thighs clenching and trembling, warring with themselves.

Sakura's moans became more frequent. They increased in volume and Naruto felt the bulge in his pants begging for sweet, hot, molten release. Naruto slowly, teasingly, moved his knowledgeable hand and fingers further up into the inner area of her hot womanhood. The place he so longed to possess.

Naruto felt overwhelmed by the unbridled passion his new, innocent bride was showing him. He felt honored. He had never had any woman act so freely, uninhibited and without any hint of guile before. Naruto already throbbed for Sakura more than he ever had with any other woman he'd ever encountered.

Sakura cried out.

Naruto heard Sakura's cries and responded automatically. He quickly removed the silver, satin, layers that covered the bustier of her dress. He tugged on one full breast until it sprung freely and bounced, as if excited by its freedom. The nipple beaded and turned a warm, coffee colored hue that just shadowed a hint of pink to its pebbled surface.

Naruto dipped his head to taste the delicate treat. Sakura clenched her thigh rightly around Naruto and gripped the outer layers of his clothing for further support. The sensation of his warm mouth was almost her undoing. He rolled the nipple between his lips and teeth all the while suckling lightly against the full flesh of her breast. His hand captured it, fully caressed it, and aroused it to near unthinkable pleasures.

Naruto moved his hand up Sakura's thigh a bit more until his fingertips grazed the outer edges of her pantaloons. He could feel the heat getting warmer in that area as his fingers got closer to the energy source that was now consuming his entire mind. Sakura unknowingly, and innocently, thrust her body against his hand.

Naruto knew he was just a man when he looked down and saw that his previous attempts to view Sakura's breasts unobstructed were now successful. Perfect, round orbs glinted with shimmer of moonlight that filled the dewy, night air.

Shivering a bit, Sakura opened her eyes and glanced down becoming aware of her wanton appearance for the first time. Hot shame filled her cheeks as she thought of what Naruto must think of her. She hardly dared to raise her cheek to him.

Before Sakura could cry off and spoil the magnificence of the moment, Naruto fully grasped her exposed breast with his hand. He pinched the nipple lightly and pressed and flattened his palm into her flesh.

Naruto watched Sakura in the half-hidden light. She was the most passionate, beautiful woman Naruto could ever remember seeing. As Naruto continued to stroke Sakura's breast, he got lost in his thought and lost intention of what he was doing.

Naruto moved his hand further up Sakura's thigh. The gown fell farther to the side and draped over her shapely calves. He stopped when he realized he now only had to shift his hand sideways to completely overwhelm what lay between his wife's budding, feminine body. He felt her muscles tense. He couldn't help but glance down to see the view that was presented to him. She was satin and silk. Garters and white lace. There was no way he could stop himself from exploring further now.

Naruto wanted to watch himself touch her. In fact, he'd never wanted anything so badly in his entire life. Slowly, he slid his finger over the tight garter that clasped to her stockings. He grazed his fingers against her white, lace underwear that peeked from between Sakura's split thighs. He watched as Sakura whimpered with her eyes tightly closed, he could tell she was scared and deeply aroused. Her breast heaved out and spilled from her now ruined gown baring her splendid curves to him.

Naruto had never been so erect in his life.

Sakura's eyes flew open when she felt Naruto stop his physical inspection. She jumped when Naruto finally touched the outer edges of her pantaloons. The moisture of her desire was visible to the eye. Naruto swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

Unable to resist a moment longer, he pulled aside the piece of small, white, silky, cloth that provided the only barrier between Sakura's sex and Naruto's eyes and curiosity. He held his finger firmly onto the gauzy cloth to keep it set aside.

Her sex at last lay open for his eyes only to feast on. The pink folds and rose colored layers created an image of an exotic flower in bloom. Naruto could see the proof of his wife's desire. He stirred at the realization that she was all his. For him only.

Sakura was swollen and thick with her bodies desire to be touched and caressed. Every petal and fold that Naruto gazed at, glistened with creamy dew drops that pooled down into the center of her womanhood.

Naruto could see the bud that would cause all of Sakura's suffering to end quickly. She made a moaning noise in the back of her throat.

Naruto began to slide the side of his palm against the inside of her top, inner thigh. Sakura found herself wanting to spread her legs even wider, wanting his touch, wanting his caress. Naruto accommodated her by pushing his knee farther into her thighs, opening her sex more fully to him.

Naruto could not look away as he finally, slowly, eased his finger down the very swollen center of where Sakura longed to be touched. His finger slid down, over her hard bud, up and down again. He probed deeper, up and down again, until his finger found the crevice that wanted to be explored. Sakura almost bucked him off with her surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sakura protested, as if coming out of a stupor.

"Shh, trust me." Naruto murmured, softly against her ear.

Naruto finally parted Sakura's pantaloons the rest of the way, determined to administer the rest of his attentions to her body skillfully. He cupped her wetness and rubbed against the soft, gentle curls that surrounded her most intimate cove of secrets. She bucked and tried to get away. Naruto did not allow his hand to leave its new post. He took his middle finger and slowly rubbed it in a circular motion against the bug that tentatively sprang forth from between the dark curls of her sex.

"Naruto!" Sakura half moaned, half whispered.

Naruto silenced her again by stroking his fingers between the thick folds of her woman hood. He rubbed the wet bud in a continuous motion. His fingers were slick with her wetness. Sakura began to moan and rock, nearly collapsing as she half leaned, half stood, against the stones. He dipped his finger deeper inside of her to feel her warmth and moisture.

"Oh my God..." Sakura breathed.

Naruto flicked his fingers against the bud faster and faster, letting his fingers explore the valleys and pools along the way. He reveled in the slick wetness that caused his fingers to slide in and out of her with such ease. He pulled on the lips that were now swollen with desire. She was clinging to the hair on his head now with all weakened strength she possessed. Her body bucked against his hand until their rhythm got faster and faster.

Naruto could smell the musky scent of a woman that clung to him now. Her scent. Her breasts bounced freely with every stroke his fingers made. He took his wet fingers and stroked her breasts repeatedly, encouraging them to ride. Naruto got them glistening in Sakura's own juices before he began to suck on each breast one at a time. He ran his tongue across each nipple, licked them and suckled them as he stroked repeatedly between her now wide parted legs.

Naruto felt Sakura's body tensing. He suckled one breast with delight and savory intentions. With one, last, furious stroke against the hot, slick ridge between Sakura's shaking thighs, Naruto watched his new wife as she drove over the cliff and cried out in splendid release. As Sakura hit the final notes in her new love-making experience, Naruto dipped his finger deep into her center and let her body surround him in a clenching orgasm.

Sakura found herself calling out to Naruto in a near-blind stupor, "Naruto, yes, yes... please, Naruto please don't stop." She begged him with her words. She begged him with her body. She convulsed and lost herself into a moment she had never dreamed possible.

With Sakura almost sobbing, he could not believe what he had just done. He opened his eyes and saw his wife with her eyes still closed. She was too beautiful to resist. Naruto once again cupped her breast. He wanted to make her shout his name. He wanted to make her moan over and over again. He wanted to hear her release again in a shattering orgasm all around him. Reluctantly, however, a sense of reality slowly returned to Naruto just as Sakura began to blink sleepily toward him. He realized this was not the time or place to introduce his wife to the full experience of love making, no matter how he longed to. With deep regret, Naruto kissed Sakura gently one last time on the mouth, released her breast, and released her leg from his grip.


	3. Naruto X Kushina X Minato

**AN: **It feels really good that there have been so many hits for my story. I really appreciate it, even though these are only lemons. I would admit it again that the stories have borrowed bits from internet.

Anyway, before you read further into this chapter, I would like to warn you that this story consists incest between mother, father and son; as well as some yaoi elements; well not some, majority is yaoi between son and father.

**Chapter 3: Family Time (Naruto X Kushina X Minato)**

Dad and I just finished piling wood on the side of the garage and started to head back to the house to jump in the pool. It was twilight and the sun was almost all the way down. Mom had already left us at the wood pile and beat us to the pool. Dad and I pulled our shirts off from around our necks, threw them on one of the chaise lounges, and dove in the pool. Mom was sitting in the spa relaxing in the warm water. Dad and I both had on a pair of old cutoff jeans. We both swam across the pool, as we reached the other end, we looked at each other with that competitive eye, and both shot off the edge to the other side. After racing a few laps, Dad clearly had an advantage, with his 6' frame and well-built body; beat me by a half a pool length. As I finally reached the end dad looked at me, "Not bad for your old man huh Naruto?"

I looked at him, then I spit out a mouthful of water into his face. Dad dunked under the water and before I knew it he grabbed me just under my waste and launched me out of the water and half way across the pool. I came back up out of the water laughing, as was my mom and dad. This was just like we played when I was a young kid. Dad swam up to me again and I placed my hands on his chest, "Wait, I'm not ready, let me catch my breath." I could feel dad's smooth and muscled chest in the palms of my hand.

I meant to push against his chest in order to escape, but Dad was ready for me, as I started to swim away Dad grabbed the legs of my shorts to haul me back, but what happened was I swam right out of my shorts. I quickly stopped and turned around just in time to see my Dad swinging my shorts across the yard. "Hey! Not funny! I need my shorts Mom's here." I screamed at Dad.

Thank goodness it was too dark to see under the water and nobody turned the pool lights on so I was covered so to speak. But Dad wasn't going to let up, "What's the matter naked boy, did your old Dad strip you of your shorts and your pride?" He laughed at his mocking me.

Mom chimed in across the pool, "He is built like his old man, he should be VERY proud."

Again, here I was the butt of their jokes, "Mom, tell Dad to go get my shorts, this isn't funny."

"Oh Naruto, be a good sport, we're just having some fun. Being naked is no big deal, it's only the human body, nothing to be ashamed of." Dad gave me that 'you just got lectured' look.

I swam next to him and got right in his face, "Ya, how would you like it then." And I grabbed his shorts, and as luck would have it, I pulled them down enough to where dad lost his balance falling back and off his feet. I was able to pull his shorts all the way off before he regained his balance. He wasn't wearing any underwear so it was easy. I swam away from him and then tossed his shorts out of the pool, farther across the yard than he threw mine.

Dad started swimming towards me, and I thought that maybe I had gone too far, until Dad swam under the water, came up between my legs, and lifted me out of the water. He swam through the front of my legs, so when he lifted me the back of his head pushed against my ass spreading my cheeks. I could feel his hair on my ass. I grabbed his head to balance but was soon thrown off and back into the water. I came up out of the water to catch my breath but I could feel my cock as hard as a rock now. Dad was swimming towards me again.

I was going to be ready for him this time. As he tried to grab my legs underwater I quickly twisted around where my cock was inches from his face. That didn't stop him as he wrapped his arms around my ass and pulled me into him. My cock smashed against the side of his face and I felt his finger pushing into my hole as he again lifted me out of the water and threw me into the air. His finger went up to at least the knuckle before I felt it slide back out as I watched the water come rushing into my face.

I was exhausted, but afraid to get out of the water with my hard cock. It was not that dark outside to keep my parents from seeing me naked with a hard cock. They would also know that I got hard playing with my Dad. I was in the shallow end of the pool and Dad came walking up next to me, huffing and puffing. "I'm beat. Nice work on the wood pile. Tomorrow you can rest. I have a lot of job sites to hit so I'll be out all day."

Then dad reached around me and gave me a big hug. Our cocks slammed into each other and Dad was just as hard as his cock pressed into my stomach. My hard cock slipped between his legs and settled into his soft ball sac. "Let's go relax in the spa."

I tried to talk to him in a low whisper, "But Dad, we're naked and mom is there. Just us guys is one thing?"

Obviously sound carries in the pool as my laughed, "Oh please, you boys don't have anything I haven't seen. Come on Naruto, don't be such a pussy and come relax those muscles for all that work you did today."

Dad and I swam to the side of the pool with the spa, which was attached and waterfalls back down into the pool. Dad hiked himself up on the edge of the pool, flashing me his tight ass and low hanging balls. Then he lowered himself into the hot water. I followed, by lifting myself out of the water and quickly turning away from my parents before resting into the hot water. I settled onto the bench as my feet brushed both my dad's and mom's feet. Mom settled back against the headrest, "Now that wasn't so bad was it? OMG you're alive to tell about it."

I brushed her off so that I would come off as not caring "Whatever," but I was still thinking I am next to my parents, I'm naked, and so is my dad.

Then mom leaned forward, "Really? Is it bothering you that much?" With that she reached behind her back and untied her bikini top with one hand and evidently pulled her bottoms off with the other. She squeezed the water out of them and placed them on the edge of the spa. "There, we're all naked now."

As Mom sat back and put her head on the rest again her boobs floated in the water. Her nipples were visible and she didn't care. Dad relaxed back as well and I could see his abs rising up and down with his breaths, wet because of the water. I guess they really don't care and it shouldn't be that big a deal. I lay back and enjoyed the heat. My cock had no intention of going down, so at some point I was going to have to deal with that, which made my cock jump and get harder.

As our bodies floated in the water our legs continued to touch. Dad's big legs kept brushing against mine. I especially liked when just the legs got close enough to caress my legs. Then I felt Dad's foot rub up and down my leg, then up to my inner thigh. It felt so good I spread my legs a bit more. Dad got up to my cock and then jerked his foot back. "Sorry about that Naruto, it's just that your legs are so smooth I thought it was your mother's leg."

I wasn't even thinking that mom was facing me and Dad would have to rub his foot in the other direction. I brushed it off, "No problem Dad."

Mom's started to show some interest, "And just what were you thinking there stud? Just because we are naked doesn't mean you're getting any action in the spa." Mom turned her body and floated over my dad's frame and sat on his lap, "But if we go to our room I will take you up on your offer."

Mom wiggled her body; clearly she was sitting on his cock and grinding her pussy on it. "Geez your son is right here, do you mind taking that in the house and away from my virgin eyes, and ears for that matter?"

Mom and Dad laughed as dad stood up holding mom in his arms. Mom wrapped her legs around dad's waste as he lifted them both out of the water. Mom's pussy was in perfect view as she sat on his cock. His cock was so big and hard it was like another arm lifting her out of the water. The length of his cock rested in the crack of mom's ass spreading it wide. The tip of his big cockhead was pointing out passed her body. He had to be ten inches long. They turned and he carried her to the house as they laughed all the way.

I didn't wait and didn't care, I just grabbed my cock and beat it right there. I shot my cum in the water and had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I stepped out of the spa, walked to my side of the house and in through the bathroom door. I jumped right into the shower and washed the chlorine off my body. I gave myself a nice clean shave all over my body before I shut the water off and headed to my bedroom.

I put on a pair of boxes and headed to the kitchen. As I was about to open the pantry to look for some food I heard moans. I thought to myself that they must still be fucking, so I quietly went up to my parent's bedroom door to listen in. As I leaned into it what I heard shocked me.

Mom was being very vocal, "Oh yes Minato, fuck me with that big cock of yours. Tell me what Naruto's cock felt like when it touched you? His cock is just like his daddy's cock, big and thick. I bet he cums in buckets like his daddy? Yes fuck me good my baby boy."

I slipped off my boxers and grabbed my hard cock as I continued to listen to my parents fucking, "Oh yes, fuck yes, fuck me harder. Slam that cock into my pussy. Harder baby, fuck me harder. OH yes, make me cum. Fill me with your hot juice baby. I need your hot cum in me."

I could hear the bed squeaking, and flesh slapping flesh from dad slamming into mom's pussy. Then dad became vocal through his panting breath, "This how you like? Is my cock fucking you hard enough? I'm going to fill you full of hot cum for you, is that what you want, my cum shooting deep inside?"

Mom turned the tables, "I want to sit on your cock baby, get off and lay on your back."

I heard movement then a big sigh from mom, "Oh ya that's better. I can get you in so much deeper this way. Now I can play with you while you shove that big fat cock in my pussy."

I heard dad kind of whimper and moan. I couldn't imagine what was happening. I wish we had keyholes like the old days. Then mom helped me out, "That's it baby, show mommy how much you like your nipples played with. Every time I pull on them your cock swells in my pussy. You're almost ready to cum aren't you baby? I am going to twist your nipples really hard and make you shoot your cum deep in my pussy. Then I am going to turn around and sit on your face so you can suck your cum out of my pussy. You want to eat your cum don't you baby? You're such a little cum slut."

Dad was breathing heavy, "Yes, twist my nipples, make them hurt. Make me cum hard. OH YES, HARDER! MMMMM. UGGHHHH. I'm your cum slut, feed me cum from your pussy. OH GOD!"

Dad must have been cumming or damn close to cumming. Mom was building to a big climax as well, "That's it baby, get ready to shoot deep in my pussy. I can feel you swell, Oh ya, shoot that hot cum in me, feels so good baby."

Dad grunted a couple of more times, before his moans were muffled and I heard slurping sounds. "You filled me up really good baby, now taste your reward. Stick your tongue in my pussy really deep, that's it scoop that cum out with your tongue. Drink it all, I know how you like the taste of hot cum from my pussy."

As if I wasn't on the edge already, mom said something that pushed me over, "Suck that cum out baby. Oh feels so good. Ya that's it, eat your cum out of your wife's pussy you cum slut. You would like that wouldn't you? You like cum so much, I bet you would drink down every drop of cum wouldn't you? Oh god I'm cumming baby. Eat all the cum. Here comes my juices baby, suck it all up. OH YES!"

I leaned back and shot my load all over my stomach and chest. Then I fell back with a thud. I panicked, grabbed my boxers, and ran back to my room. Along the way back I rubbed my cum all over my body and licked my hand clean. Just like my dad, a real cum slut. Wow, my dad loves the taste of his cum. I wonder if that was all fantasy or if he has ever eaten another guys cum? He's too much of a man, it is probably all fantasy, he just likes his own cum like I do.

I woke up the next morning with dried cum all over my chest. I quickly got up and jumped in the shower to clean up. It has now been a month since the vacation, two more months of my summer vacation, and two more months of being here. The good news is that I have been around the house so much that I have had many opportunities to catch my parents in their sexcapades.

I was walking back into my room, drying my hair with the towel, when I about walk into my father. Our house is a ranch style single story home that my father custom built through his construction company. The floor layout has the master suite on one end of the house, my bedroom with my own bathroom, and two other bedrooms that share a jack and jill style bathroom. The kitchen, living room, family room, and foyer are in between allowing me 99% privacy, except for now. I jumped a hundred feet and tried to gather my towel to wrap around my waist, "Dad, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing in my room?"

Dad smiled back at me, "Last I read the deed on the house this is my room."

"Sorry Dad, that didn't come out the way I meant it, I just wasn't expecting you here." I just realized that Dad was sitting on my bed wearing just a pair of boxers and nothing else. His hair was still wet from a shower. I could smell the clean soap smell on his body. I stared as a drop of water wound its way through his chest and through his abs.

Dad patted my bed, to indicate that he wanted me to sit next to him, "Come sit Naruto. I have a question to ask you." I sat on the bed next to him. Dad was in his boxers and me with just a towel wrapped around me. I inhaled his clean freshly showered manly scent.

"Naruto, I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. Things got out of hand in the pool with you, me, and your mother. We should have never let it go that far to run around naked in front of you. Your mother and I have a very active sex life and sometimes we forget that not everyone is as free about sex as we are. But we figured you're old enough, that between the porn on the internet and your friends, that there is not much you haven't seen."

I could see Dad's cock forming a tent in his boxers, and I was doing everything I could to keep my hands in my lap to cover my cock. "Look Dad, It's great you guys do what you do at your age."

"Hey! I didn't say that we were old." Dad interjected.

I laughed at him, "Ya, well you and mom have twice the bodies as any porn star I've seen. I hope I am half as built as you are when I get your age." I quickly held my hands up to stop Dad from interrupting, "Not that that is old, just older than I am now. Like you said, your name is on the deed, you and mom have every right to do as you please in this house. If I don't like it I will go to my room. Is that fair?"

Dad smiled, "That is mighty mature of you Naruto, but that wasn't quite where I was headed with this, we aren't looking to have sex in the living room all the time. We do like to skinny dip though. What I wanted to point out is that you can do what you want to, but can you not do it outside our door?"

I must have looked really puzzled at him, "What do you mean?"

Dad laughed at me, "I about slipped and broke my neck stepping in the cum pile you left outside our bedroom door last night. Now, we know everyone masturbates. Hell 95% of men admit to it, and the other 5% are just liars." We both laughed. "And your mother and I don't mind that you listened to us having sex. But know that you can ask us ANYTHING, we will be as honest and up front as possible." Dad reached over and pulled me into a hug. "We love you Naruto, you need to know that."

My towel slipped open and my cock pressed into Dad's solid stomach as he pulled me into a hug. Dad's hands ran up and down my back until his hands rested on my ass cheeks. I could feel Dad's breath against my neck. I wrapped my arms around my dad and hugged him back. "I know Dad, I love you guys too." We hugged a bit more, probably longer than was necessary.

When we pulled away from each other my towel fell completely off my lap and onto the floor. I was fully exposed, to my Dad, and hard as a rock. I looked down and Dad's cock was hanging out the fly of his boxers and starting to rise to the occasion. I looked back up at Dad and he just smiled, "I guess we both have morning wood to take care of? This is what I mean Naruto; it is no big deal when you get a hard on, it is totally natural." With that Dad put his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers and slipped them off. "Now we are on equal terms, just two guys hard and naked."

I was in shock. Here I was, naked, on the same bed as my naked Dad. I could feel my heart beat faster. My cock bounced against my stomach as I tighten my muscles. A drop of precum began to ooze out the top of my cock. I was staring at my Dad's body. I watch his cock grow hard. His balls moved in their hairless sack. His cock was about ten inches long, with big veins pumping along its length. His cockhead flared out away from the shaft forming a nice mushroom shaped tip. He shaved his pubic hair leaving a landing strip just below his stomach. His nipples were large and pink, about the size of a pea, but hard and pink with darker areolas that stood out against his hard pecks. I followed his body up to his chiseled shaved chin, his soft moist lips, to his perfect nose, until I met his big blue eyes watching me soak in his body.

I watched as his large hand lifted off his thigh and grabbed the back of my neck. We never broke eye contact, "Its okNaruto. All bodies are beautiful. Don't get hung up on separating men and women. Follow your heart. Follow what makes you feel good and try new things. Enjoy life and what it has to offer." As Dad was talking I felt his other hand caressing my upper thigh. It felt like my heart was going to beat right through my chest. "You know you can ask me or your mom anything, we will be truthful. We would rather have you learn from us than a stranger."

I was still unsure. Was he coming on to me, or was he being a concerned Dad? I wanted to kiss his lips, touch his body. If I was wrong the rejection would be too much for me to handle right now. "I'm sorry I listened at your door Dad, but you both were so loud, it was like listening to a porn movie."

Dad smiled back at me. "I'm sorry son; we should be more respectful of your feelings, especially since you are in the house."

"No Dad, don't get me wrong, I didn't mind you and mom having sex. But it's what I heard that I have to know. Do you really...um..like..you know...like eating your cum?" I felt my cock shrink a bit and my face felt hot.

Dad looked at me, "Yes, why not? It tastes good. I love eating my cum out of your mom's freshly fucked pussy, and it brings her great joy and orgasms. It's all about making you and your partner happy while having sex. Besides that, it actually tastes good."

"But you're a big macho good looking guy, you don't find that gay?" I wanted to know how he felt, if he felt the same way I do. Maybe it is hereditary?

Dad looked like I slapped him in the face, "Gay? What's the problem with that Naruto? We are all sexual beings. To be honest with you, your mother and I didn't involve anyone else in our sex life, but we know that none of us would mind. It is all about sex, not about falling in love with someone else. To answer your question, if you like it, what is the problem with having sex with another man or woman; or both? What's really on your mind?"

"Well, I...um..kinda of like...um the taste of cum too. I thought it was weird. But when I jack off I love licking my cum, or rubbing it all over. Lately I have been wondering if all guys taste the same. Is that weird Dad?"

Dad laughed a bit, "Is that the hardest question you can come up with? Of course it's not weird. Your cum tastes good, then eat it. No harm done. I like the feel when I spread my cum all over my chest as well. Your mom loves to lick my cum off my nipples, drives me wild. And cum tastes similar but different from each guy, but I like when your mom cums and a big flood of her juices and the cum rushes into my mouth."

"Overload Dad, too much information." I loved being let in on their sex life, but I was still working on the fact that it's my parents.

Dad pulled me closer to him, then slid me onto his lap and hugged me like a child. His hard cock was resting along the entire length of my ass crack. "Look Naruto, we have sex, get used to it. Sex is natural. Just like me holding you, just because we're naked doesn't change my love for you. It feels good to hold my son in my arms, don't you like this Naruto?"

I wiggled my ass against Dad's cock, reached my arms around his big torso, and nuzzled my face into the side of his neck, "Oh Dad this feels so good."

Then Dad ran his hand up my leg and grasped my hard cock. He used his finger to rub my cockhead and smear my juice all over the head. I kissed and moaned into his neck. Dad's hand started to stroke my cock with long slow strokes. "Does that feel good Naruto? Just let me hold you and make you feel good. That's what it's all about, making my baby boy feel good in his dad's arms."

I wasn't going to last long, it was just too much. Dad's cock twitched between my ass cheeks. I could feel it swell and contract. His slow rhythm of his hand gliding up and down the shaft of my cock, his strong arm holding me, was too much, I couldn't hold back. I bit into Daddy's neck and screamed out, in ecstasy and I felt the cum surge from my balls, up through my shaft, and onto my Dad's chest and stomach. "That's it baby, let it go. Oh ya, you are cumming in buckets, that's my boy."

Dad held me tight as my body shook through the climax. As if Dad hadn't shocked me enough today, he brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and slowly licked some of my cum off, "MMMM, you taste good. It's all about taste and feelings. Did I make you feel good son?"

My face was still buried in his neck, and the cum smell was intoxicating. I lifted my head slightly and was right next to his hand. The cum smell was so strong, and seeing my cum covering Dad's hand, it just felt right to help him clean my mess. I stuck out my tongue and licked a nice big glob of cum off of his thumb. "MMMM, that does taste good." I felt Dad's cock jump under my ass as I licked the cum off his hand. We both finished licking his hand clean.

Dad even went back to my cock and pumped another thick glob out of my still hard cock and brought it to my lips. I was about to lick it off his finger when he leaned forward and we both licked at the same time. Our tongues touched as we fought over my cum. I won and had my cum on my tongue. Dad leaned into me and our mouths met. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and searched out my cum. I moaned into his mouth. His lips were so soft, but strong and forceful.

Dad released his hold on me, "That was worth the fight. Your cum is really tasty son. You are a very good kisser too. Hope that didn't bother you too much, but I had to taste more of your cum. You are very sexy."

I looked at my Dad, he was so hot I just grabbed his head and pulled myself towards him and shoved my tongue in his mouth. We made out for a couple of minutes until I was about to shoot another load. We parted again. Dad smiled at me, "See, it feels good and nobody is hurt or branded a name. WE JUST FEEL GOOD. Now I better go shower this cum off my chest."

"Um Dad, can I lick it up please?" I felt like a child asking, but liked that feeling.

"My baby can have anything he wants. Go on and clean up your cum."

I crawled off of Dad's lap and he lay back on the bed. I was on his side, one hand on his thigh and the other caressing on his upper chest. I leaned forward and licked the white cum on his stomach. It felt and tasted good as my tongue raced across his stomach searching out my cum. Dad started to moan and I felt his hand rubbing the back of my head. "Ya that's it baby, lick that cum up off your daddy's body. That feels so good."

I followed my cum trail up his chest. When I got close to his nipple, I could feel dad guide my head towards it. Even though there wasn't any cum there I still wanted to suck on his nipples. I dragged my lips across his left nipple. Dad let out a breath and his chest filled up with air. I slowly used my lips to massage the tip of his nipple. I felt his nipple get hard. Dad was writhing back and forth. I opened my mouth and placed it over his entire nipple. I used my tongue and swirled it around his hard nub. My Dad's hand left my head and rubbed my back. He was moaning like crazy.

"Oh Naruto, that feels so good, please suck Daddy's tits baby, keep sucking." Dad's encouragement spurred me on. I gently grabbed his nub in between my teeth and pulled on it. Dad's hand moved down to my ass cheek and he squeezed my right cheek. I moved across his chest and repeated the same process on his other nipple. My chest lay against his chest and I moved my torso so that I could feel his hair under me. My left hand now moved up to his cock and it felt ok to grab a hold of Daddy's big fat cock.

I gave Daddy's cock a firm squeeze, "OH yes, baby that feels so good. You're going to make Daddy cum."

I wanted to taste his cock. I left sucking on his nipples and ran my face all over his chest and stomach. I looked right at Dad's big cockhead and watch a big clear drop fall from the clit on his head, down onto the shaved pubic patch. I lifted his cock up and pointed it to the ceiling as I moved my head to his crotch and licked the precum drop off of his shaved pubic area. It was so smooth on my tongue and tasted sweet.

Dad was trying to pump his cock in my hand, "I'm going to cum baby, pump daddy's cock a little bit harder."

I looked at his cock and knew what I had to do. I moved my mouth to his cock and let the head slip into my mouth. My tongue shot right into his clit and searched out more cum. Dad placed his hands on the back of my head, "OH god I'm going to cum. Yes lick my cock Naruto. Suck it deeper. Make Daddy cum. UGGGG!"

Dad's cock, my first cock, was soft and hard at the same time. I could barely open my mouth wide enough to get past the flaring head. I had to work fast if I wanted to taste Dad's cock, so I took a deep breath and pushed down on his big fat cock. I felt his cock glide along the roof of my mouth and hit the back of my throat. I was only able to get about three inches in my mouth, and I still had a fist full of cock that I was able to pump. I pumped his cock and felt the skin roll over his cockhead. I ran my tongue all over his cock. Dad was moaning really loud and his cockhead flared in my mouth. Then I felt his hot load squirt into my mouth, one, two, three, four large squirts of hot creamy daddy juice. I swallowed each shot as it left his cock. Dad pulled me off his cock and I watch more cum ooze out of his cock and dribble down his shaft. I started to lick it up like a lollypop. Some dribbled down over his balls and he guided my head down to his balls. "Lick up my mess Naruto. Make sure all the cum is off my balls and ass."

I moved between his legs and dad raised his knees up to his shoulders giving me a nice view of his balls hanging down over his ass. His pink puckered hole peaked through. A drop of cum was running down the crack of his ass. I didn't even give it a second thought; I just dove into that ass with my tongue. "MMMMMMM" I moaned as I tasted my dad's cum and ass at the same time. I was so horny I just started tongue fucking my dad's hole. I was surprised that my tongue slipped in so easily I was expecting more of a resistance.

After rimming my dad for a couple of minutes he lowered his legs and pulled me up for another kiss. "That was so great Naruto. I feel so good, how about you?"

"I could never imagined how playing with my dad could be so hot. Can we play some more? I want to suck your cock some more."

My dad kissed me on my lips again, "Later, I have to run to a job site then I will be back and we can hit the pool. I'll talk to your mother about dinner before I leave." He rolled off the bed, grabbed his boxers and walked out, still naked.

I plopped back on my bed and savored the taste of my dad's cum in my mouth. I wanted to beat off again, but then I would eat my cum and I didn't want to lose the taste of my dad's cum in my mouth. I got up and jumped back in the shower and turned it on cold to calm down. I dried off and put on my swim trunks and a T-shirt, and went to eat breakfast. I was starving, even though I just had a snack.

Mom was in the kitchen wearing a bikini under her thin see through pool wrap, and having a cup of coffee. I went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. I poured myself a glass and drank it down. Mom looked up at me, "Morning Naruto. You should ease up on the acids it makes your sperm taste too tangy."

I just about spit out my mouthful of juice, "MOM! You made me choke. Good morning to you to."

"Well your father mentioned that your cum tasted a bit tart but sweet, and that would be the reason. Diet has everything to do with the taste of your cum." She said this like she was describing why a car needs gas.

"Holly shit, dad told you. Oh my god I am so embarrassed. How could he?" I slammed the glass down and ran to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry.

There was one knock on my door and it opened. I guess there is no privacy here. Mom walked in and sat next to me. I felt her hand massaging my back. "Why did he tell you? I am so sorry Mom."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Your father and I do not have any secrets. We have a great relationship. Why are you so upset? Your father said you seemed to have liked it, I know he did."

"He said that? You don't mind what happened? It just went too far."

"Oh baby, you and your father played together and it felt good for both of you, what's the big deal? Besides I told him to come in here and see if he could get you to suck his cock. Your father does everything I tell him to do without question. I have very, shall we say, persuasive, ways to make men do things that I want." She laughed and slapped me hard on my ass. It shocked, stung, and excited me all at the same time. I was instantly hard again so I didn't want to sit up. I think that gave mom the wrong impression.

Mom rubbed my ass a little, "MMMM, like father like son. You liked that didn't you Naruto? I think mommy needs to teach her little boy a lesson." With that she slapped my ass again, then again, and continued for a total of ten hard slaps on my ass. It stung, but at least I had my shorts on. I was amazed at how hard and dripping my cock was. My mom used my shorts to pull me off my bed. I stood in front of her and was shocked to see that she was naked. My hard cock was straining against my shorts and a wet spot formed.

I tried to look at my mom's naked body, but she held eye contact with me. All I could see was a stern look in her eyes. "You like that don't you boy? You like when I spank you like a bad little boy? NOW STRIP! I want to see if I made your ass red and your cock hard."

I was so turned on I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my shorts without question. "Good boy, you learn faster than your father. I swear I have to beat that man's ass until it is flaming red. Of course he likes that. Now turn around and bend over for inspection."

I quickly bent over and touched my hands to the floor. I felt mom's hands on my ass, tenderly caressing each cheek. Then she bent down behind me and spread my cheeks apart. "Very nice Naruto, you shave your cock and ass. You are going to be a fun toy. Rule one-Now that we have all seen our naked bodies; there is no reason to wear clothes while in the house or the backyard. Rule two-You are to obey me at all times or accept the consequences. Rule three-You are to clean out your bowels every morning, when we play we do not want to have any messes. Rule four-If you are not into a given situation then you must go to your room until I come and get you out.

The blood was rushing to my head making me feel lightheaded, but I managed a "Yes Ma'am."

Mom stood next to me and reached her arm around my waist, and then she began a barrage of slaps on my ass that lasted for ten good swats on each cheek. My ass was on fire and my cock had a long string of cum dripping from it. I was so turned on by the pain and pleasure of the spanking. Mom released her hold on my waist, "Now you can go jump in the pool to cool down that hot ass of yours." She then walked out of my room. Without question I grabbed a towel, walked out to the backyard, and dove into the pool. The cool water against my burning ass cheeks felt wonderful.

After a couple of laps mom walked out into the hot morning sun, naked, caring her cup of coffee and some suntan lotion.

Mom set her bottle of suntan lotion on the side of her lounge chair, placed her towel down, then lay on her stomach. I was floating in the water soaking in her tight body and smooth ass when we made eye contact, "Are you just going to float there or are you going to get your ass over here and rub suntan lotion on my back?"

I snapped out of my trance and quickly swam to the edge of the pool. I attempted to lift myself out of the pool, in doing so my hard cock caught on the lip of the pool and I felt like it was going to break off. I pulled back just in time to pull myself out of the water. As I freed my cock from the lip of the pool it made a loud slapping sound as it hit my stomach and hairless groin. It felt like a rubber band snapping against my skin. My mom looked at me and smiled, "Dry off before you come next to me, I don't want you dripping water on my back."

Without hesitation I grabbed my towel and dried off. I moved next to the chair and knelt next to it. I grabbed the bottle of lotion and poured some into my hand. I rubbed my hands together and placed them onto my mom's shoulders. As I kneaded her back she let out an audible moan of approval. I worked my way all around her back until she finally gave me permission to touch her lower, "Come on Naruto, my ass is going to burn if you don't get lotion on it."

I grabbed the bottle and poured a new supply in my hands. As I placed a hand on each cheek I acknowledged her, "Yes, ma'am. Is this ok?" as I started to massage the lotion into her tight butt cheeks.

"MMMM, that's fine. Don't forget my legs and feet, I don't want to get burned." My mom shot back at me. Her tone was not motherly at all, it was more authoritative. It wasn't a question, it was a command.

As I poured more lotion on my hands I started to work my way down to her feet. She helped me out a bit by spreading her legs slightly to allow me better access to her inner thighs. When I reached her feet I took special care in really massaging the bottoms of her feet. Also, with her legs spread I was able to look right at her shaved swollen pussy lips. This was the first pussy I have ever seen or admired, and it was my mom's.

After finishing her other foot she playfully pushed me away by placing her foot on my chest and shoving me a bit. Not enough to lose my balance, just enough to show me that she was in charge. She flipped over onto her back, "That was great, now the front, and spread the lotion evenly so I don't get any funny shades, or worse, hand prints on me."

"Yes ma'am." I quickly started in on her lower legs. I reached her upper thighs and quickly passed by her pussy and moved onto her stomach. I hesitated as a maneuvered around her sides to avoid direct contact with her breasts.

When I started to move slower unsure of how I would put lotion on her breasts and pubic area, mom interjected. "Come on Naruto, I don't want uneven tan lines." She grabbed my hands and placed one on each of her breasts. Her nipples hardened in the palm of my hands. At first I just moved my hands feeling her nipples slide this way and that in my hands. Then I move around to the sides of her breasts and rubbed the lotion all over. Her breathing became heavy. Her breasts glistened in the sunlight. Her nipples stood large and erect.

I put more lotion in my hands and placed it on her stomach. Mom was becoming impatient with me as she grabbed my wrist and pushed it down to her pussy. The grip she had on my wrist was firm, she meant business. I started to rub the lotion above her groin. Her skin was so smooth. I started to become light headed as I rubbed my mom's pubic area. She continued to guide my hand farther down between her legs. The back of my hand made contact with her pussy lips and as I rubbed her inner thigh my hand moved her pussy lips. Her pussy lips were so big and beautiful as they opened and closed each time I ran my hands up and down her thighs. Her breathing was becoming heavy and her legs parted some more giving me a better view.

My body was hovering over my mom now, with my back to her as I continue to massage her pubic area. My ass was up in the air, and I could feel my balls hanging low and flopping between my legs. My hard cock was pressing into my stomach and I could feel my precum being spread all over me by my cockhead. I felt mom's hand on my right ass cheek as she squeezed her hand into my flesh. I ran my hands on her inner thigh and let my thumb rub the outside of her pussy lips. Mom's back arched as she let out a moan and squeezed my cheek really hard. I could feel her nails digging into my flesh. My thumb continued to rub against her pussy lips. Mom rotated her hips to push her pussy back against my hand. I was masturbating her and she was about to orgasm.

The pain in my ass was pushing me to the edge. I thought to myself, 'please don't cum all over your mother, not now.' Mom grabbed my hand and shoved it against her pussy as she pushed her pelvis back against my hand. She was so wet that my finger easily slipped inside of her. My finger entered the soft fleshy wet hot cave of her pussy. Her well defined leg muscles flexed as her entire body tightened up.

The grip on my ass became even more severe and her thumb slipped between my sweaty ass cheeks and pressed against my puckered hole. I bowed my head forward, within inches of her pussy. I wiggled my finger in her pussy and we both moaned out loud as we both had an orgasm. Mom's pussy clamped down on my finger. Her hand held my hand in place as I felt her body tremble. Her pussy smell whiffed into my nostrils that put me over the top. My cock jerked against my stomach and I felt my balls tighten up. My cock was pressed so tightly against my bent over stomach that it didn't come out. Rather, it surged through my balls and up my shaft to be met with the wall of my stomach. I could feel my cock swell at the head. The pressure was so great that my cum squirted out sideways, all over my stomach and dripped down onto my mom's stomach and pussy. I shot four more shots of cum that hit my stomach and fell back onto my mom's pussy and both of our hands. Mom released her hold on my hand and ran it over my cum that had formed a nice puddle between her pussy and stomach. She pushed the puddle of cum down to her pussy and shoved her cum covered fingers back into her pussy, screaming out loud as another orgasm raced through her body. "Oh fuck yes that is so good."

The entire time we were having our orgasms, she never released the hold on my ass. She held me in place. I hadn't noticed, but her thumb had managed to find its way into my ass. As my orgasm faded I finally noticed the pressure on my ass. She had moved her hand between my legs and was cupping my balls as she thumb fucked my ass. The smell of my cum and her pussy was so intoxicating. Then I felt her hand on the back of my head. She pushed my head down to the cum smeared all over her stomach. "Clean up your mess. I don't want your cum in the pool. Lick it up now."

Another commanding order that I obediently obeyed as I began to lick and suck up my cum. Her thumb pulled out of my ass and was quickly replaced by one of her long fingers. As her finger wormed its way into my tight hole, the pressure held my face down on her cum covered stomach. "Keep cleaning, you're not done yet." She said as she pushed my head lower towards her pussy. The coconut lotion, made my cum take like a tropical ambrosia. I eagerly licked up my thick cream.

I now worked my way to just on top of her clit, unsure if she wanted me to actually lick her pussy. My mind was made up for me as my mother grabbed a handful of my hair and used it as reins to guide my face lower, "I said clean up your mess. You have cum all over my pussy, LICK IT UP." With that her finger slipped out of my ass to be followed by a hard slap on my ass, that I am sure left her hand print.

I quickly dove down on my first pussy as my tongue slid down the length of her opening. The smell was so strong and inviting. I sucked in her pussy lip to clean it of all my cum. When I sucked in the lips I lightly clinched them between my teeth and pulled on them before releasing them and darting my tongue deep into her pussy. Her hand held my head tight to her pussy and I felt two fingers fucking my ass. I was wiggling and pushing against her hands enjoying the fucking and wishing for something bigger.

Another orgasm washed over my mother and a rush of liquid flooded my mouth. It wasn't as thick as my cum, but it was a lot and it tasted very sweet with a slight acidic tang. When her body relaxed she pushed my head off her lap, swung her legs off the lounge chair, got up, walked over to the pool and dove in. I stood there with a dripping hardon and horny as hell. I walked over to the edge of the pool where my mother was about to come up for air. As she broke the surface she dipped her head back to let her hair pin back against her head. She blew a little air and water out of her nose and mouth and looked up at me. "That was good honey, thanks." She pulled herself out of the water, patted my head, and walked back to the house, grabbing a towel as she passed by it.

Here I was sitting by the pool with a hard cock in hand and watching my mother's tight ass walking in the house. I guess my dad was right they just do what feels good and move on. I fell over into the pool hoping the water would chill my balls and calm me down. It didn't. I got out and moped back to my room. I didn't even bother getting dressed, I just hung out naked surfing porn.

Just about 1pm I heard my dad's car pull up in front of the house. I watched him through the window, hoping he would come into my room for a repeat performance. Instead he went to his room and I heard their bedroom door shut. I got up and tiptoed to their door, hoping to hear them having sex. I heard Dad first, "Now this is worth coming home to." I heard the zipper on his pants go down, a couple of thuds as he must have kicked off his boots, then his pants went flying by the jingle of his keys they must have flown across the room and landed on the floor.

I was imagining my big burly dad doing a strip tease for my mom. Then mom started making comments, "Were you this hard whole day in front of your people? If they only knew their big boss man has been like this." I heard another swat and a grunt from my dad.

"Get down and lick my pussy." I heard some more movement on the bed, "Ya that's it. You need to train your son how to eat pussy instead of sucking cock. Maybe we should get him in here; I need another pussy boy to satisfy me. Naruto was licking my pussy earlier, it felt really good. He also likes his ass played with, just like his old man. You boys are too much alike. Why don't you go ask him to join us?"

I heard dad choke a bit, "I'll do anything for you, mistress!" My dad was commenting, I really wanted to see him and mom fucking each other.

I heard another couple of swats, and felt my own ass flinch at the sound, "Why don't you act first and talk later? Now get to his room and beg him to come join us. Offer him a blow job, just get him in here."

"Yes mistress," came through the door, then footsteps getting closer. I ran out of the kitchen and just turned the corner of the hallway, barely out of site of the bedroom, when I heard the door open. I slowed my pace to calm down and went into my room. I didn't bother to cover up. I wanted my dad to find me naked.

A couple of minutes went by before I heard a knock on my door. At the time I couldn't figure out why it too him so long, but later he told me he really had to build up his nerve. I acknowledged the knock, "Ya, come in." I was lying on my bed with a magazine in my hand and my legs crossed. I was naked and didn't care.

My dad's head popped through the door, "Hey Naruto, got a minute to talk?"

"Sure thing dad, come on in."

My dad made no attempt to come through the door, "Well, you see, I am kind of on a quest for your mother, she kind of, well, made me ask you for something that may shock you, but I can explain."

I kind of giggled, "You're kidding right? Dad, I sucked your cock, nothing can shock me. Come on in."

"Now let me explain, your mother and I would really like it if you can join us in that room. She told me about you and her this morning and asks if you can come to our room to discuss it and maybe play a little more?"

I slowly stood up in front of my dad and looked him up and down. He looked so sexy and my cock was now fully hard. I looked at my dad in the eye "You look really sexy in that outfit." I reached out to him, pulled him to me, and hugged him. I felt his silky skin against my own nipples. My cock was pressed against his thigh. I reached around and grabbed his ass with both my hands and give a nice big squeeze. Dad dropped his head into the crook of my neck and moaned. I felt his cock stiffen against mine.

I caressed my dad's ass and ran my tongue along his exposed neck. His cock flinched again, straining for release. Dad pulled his head away and looked at me, "If you come to our room you have to do as you're told or the playing stops. Your mother is in charge and she has a very unusual imagination. As you can see, she likes her to act as she wants. I would understand if you don't want to come with me."

I looked into his pleading eyes, reached out to his cock, and gave it a squeeze. "As long as I can play with this monster and eat her pussy again, count me in."

Dad smiled at me and held out his hand. Dad stood back upright and placed a hand behind my head, pulling me to his chest. I ran my face over his chest and kissed each nipple that were now hard and poking my skin. I continued down along his stomach, leaving light kisses along the way. I was now on my knees staring at his hard. His cock head was leaking precum. I grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled his cock into my face. I sucked on the penis, drawing his juiced through the tip. I rubbed my face all over his rigid member and using my teeth to bite lightly. I moved back up his shaft and engulfed his head. My tongue searched through the clit on his cockhead for more daddy juice. Dad was moaning, rubbing my head, and grinding his cock into my face. I put my fingers in the sides of his ass and slipped one through his asshole, engulfing his cock at the same time.

Dad pulled his cock out of my mouth, "You better stop before I shoot my load down your throat."

Then he grabbed his cock and slapped it on my nose. We looked at each other and smiled, then walked out of my room.

When dad opened his bedroom door mom was on the bed plunging a huge dildo in her pussy. "Took you two long enough, I had to start without you. Now get over here and take care of me. Minato, lay on your back, quick."

Dad jumped on the bed and lay on his back with his head at the top of the bed. Mom quickly climbed on his chest facing the foot of the bed. She scooted back until her ass was right in dad's face. Then she spread her cheeks, exposing her ass to my dad and leaned back. "Start licking slut. Get that tongue deep in my ass. Naruto, get over here and start licking my pussy."

Without the slightest bit of hesitation I moved to the foot of the bed and crawled toward my mom's displayed pussy. I climbed over my dad's body, my chest dragging over his hard cock. When my face reached mom's pussy, my cock smashed against dad's cock.

I ran my tongue all over and around her pussy lips. Then I moved in for the kill. I grabbed the sides of her pussy and opened it wide. Her pussy was glistening with her juices. I pushed my face into her pussy, feeling her lips against my cheeks. I started to lick and wiggle my tongue all over the insides. I moved down her pussy and came into contact with dad's tongue which was feverishly working her other hole. We did a quick tongue introduction and shared each other's juices then went back to our goals. Mom was writhing and squirming as we both tongue fucked her. "Oh yes that's it sluts lick me good. Harder, do it harder. Oh my god yes, that's it." I grabbed her pussy lips and bit and pulled on them. I could see dad biting into her ass and around her hole.

Mom lifted up and pushed her pussy hard into my face. Her body shook into a wild orgasm. I couldn't keep up with the flow of juices coming from her pussy, so I let them flow down towards her ass as a treat for my dad. We never let up biting, sucking, and licking her beyond her orgasm. Then mom rolled off of my dad and onto her side. Their king size bed easily accommodated all the activity. "Wew, I need a minute to relax, you two sluts suck each other's cocks for a minute, but don't you dare cum."

I crawled over dad's body until my face made contact with his cock. I dove down on his big fat meat until I choked, then I pushed harder. I wanted to be choked with his big cock. I kept going up and down each time taking more down my throat. As my saliva coated his cock it slid farther down my throat. Dad pulled my cock and swallowed my cock whole. His face was pressed against my groin. The man was a pro at cock sucking. His moaning vibrated right to my balls. I could feel me precum run through the shaft of my cock and leak out the flaring piss clit.

I was almost there, it was all too much for me to handle. Dad must have known as he slipped my cock from his mouth and kissed my balls. He rolled over on his side taking me with him. I tried to hold his cock in my mouth, but the momentum of the roll forced his cock out. I looked over at mom and she had her fingers buried in her pussy, "That is so fucking hot. My turn let me taste your cocks."

Dad stood on the bed and presented his cock to my mom. She eagerly swallowed it down to his balls. I was amazed and jealous at the same time. Dad had nine or ten inches of fat cock meat. I barely got my mouth to open wide enough and take maybe half or two thirds, but she was licking his balls while his cock was deep down her throat. Mom pulled off his cock, looked at me, and smiled. "I will teach you so much baby. You will be a great little cocksucker. The only thing better than taking it down the throat, is taking it up the ass. Your little virgin ass will love to be filled with hard a cock. I could tell by the way you clamped down on my fingers, you like being fucked, don't you baby?"

I crawled up next to her and licked my dad's balls, up his shaft, and met my mom's mouth at his cockhead where our tongues met and we shared dad's cockhead. I was horny as hell, but could I really take dad's big monster cock? Mom looked at my dad, "Get him lubed and ready, I am going to break him in. Your fat fucker will break him right now." Mom got off the bed and headed to her walk-in closet.

Dad rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed a jar with a pump lid. "Roll over on your stomach Naruto. I am going to make you feel so good you are going to be begging to get fucked." I was so horny hearing this. Dad pumped the cream in his hand and rubbed it in the crack of my ass. It felt cool and slippery. He glided his finger along the crack of my ass and used his other hand to spread my cheeks apart. I helped him out by spreading my legs and lifting my ass. Dad grabbed a pillow, slid his arm under my stomach, and lifted me off the bed. He placed the pillow under me and lowered me onto it. My ass was now sticking up and more exposed.

Dad pumped more cream in his hand and applied it to my ass. I felt his big finger pushing against my hole. "When I push in you push back against me and relax your muscles. Let it happen. I am going to fuck your hole with my finger then I am going to massage your prostate. Let me know if you can't take it anymore, or if you're about to cum."

Dad massaged my opening and the cream was cool, but at the same time started heating up. My hole became itchy, but not where you want to scratch it, more like it was making me hornier. I started to wiggle my ass and moan. I wanted his finger in me. He held back and continued to tease me. He rubbed my ass cheek and dipped his finger in my ass, just to the first knuckle. I tried to push back against his finger, but he pulled back. I moaned again. "Ya, that's it. The cream is working isn't it son? You want to get fucked don't you? You are going to be a nice little fuck toy."

Dad slid his finger deep into my bowels. I relaxed and pushed back. I felt my hole open wide to accept his intrusion. I moaned out loud as his finger pressed against my prostate. "That's it baby, relax. Daddy is going to make you feel so good."

Dad pulled out his finger, applied more cream, and reinserted it back in. The cream started to warm up inside. My need to have more of him inside increased ten times over. I was wiggling my ass against his finger trying to get more activity going. He held me tight and slowly moved his finger in and out of my ass. I was now moaning and whimpering with sexual desire.

Dad reached to the bedside and handed me a little brown bottle. "Take the lid off, hold one nostril closed, place the bottle to your other nostril and inhale slow and deep. Those are poppers and will help you relax better." This was the first time using poppers, but I did as I was told. A warm feeling raced through my body. My cock relaxed a bit and so did the urge to cum. But the sexual urge increased, which I didn't think was possible. I repeated the process with the other nostril and my head was spinning.

I put the cap back on the bottle and handed it back to dad. I felt my dad take out his finger and then inserted two fingers. The pressure was more severe, and I had to wiggle more to help him get in. My ass was stretched but still felt good. Dad wiggled his fingers inside my ass and I let out a big moan. "OH YES! That is so good. Please daddy, more." My head was spinning. I needed something bigger inside me.

Dad laughed as he pulled his fingers out of my ass, applied more cream, and then put three fingers inside me. The pressure was intense as he twisted and turned his hand to stretch me out. "OH god please fuck me, I need to be fucked. What are you doing to me, I am so fucking horny. Fuck me please."

The bed moved. I hadn't realized mom was back in the room and standing behind dad. "You have him really ready for this, don't you? Let me get in position."

I felt mom grab my hips and as soon as dad's fingers left my ass, a bigger intruder pressed its way inside me. Mom had a strapon dildo that looked to be about six inches long and about two inches in girth. The head easily popped in passed my sphincter. It didn't hurt, but it felt different than dad's fingers. I reached back and pulled my ass cheeks apart to allow easier access to my boy pussy.

"This slut really wants to be fucked." Mom said as she slapped my ass, grabbed my hips firmly, and drove that dildo into my ass.

I screamed out in ecstasy, "MMMMM, fuck me please. I'm your little slut, fuck me please."

Mom pulled the dildo out to just where the flared cockhead held my ass open wide, then drove it all the way back in. I pushed back and felt every inch of its length entering my ass. Dad moved off the bed and walked to the foot of the bed where my face was and offered me his dripping cock. I sucked it down my throat as mom started to long dick my ass. I was now skewered between my mom and dad and loving every second.

Dad didn't last long as he shot is first wad into my mouth, then he pulled out and shot two more shots onto my face. Mom continued her assault on my ass as dad used his cock to clean my face and feed me his thick juice. I licked and sucked the cum from his cock. I ate every drop of his cum he had offered me. Dad was still hard, who wouldn't be?

Dad moved away and I felt him get back on the bed. Mom pulled her dildo out of my ass and dad switched places with her. He grabbed my thighs and flipped me over onto my back. My legs flew up over his shoulders and he roughly pulled my ass towards his cock. "Now I will last longer fucking my boy's pussy." He pushed more lotion in my ass followed by his big cock.

I didn't think I could be stretched anymore, but dad's big fuck tool took me to my limits and beyond. His cockhead pressed against my prostate and pushed cum out of my cock from the inside. I was leaking puddles of cum onto my stomach. Mom took off her strapon and flung her leg over my torso. She scooted down to my cock and rubbed her pussy all over the cum on my stomach. Then she moved back and planted her cum covered pussy onto my face. I eagerly licked my cum and her pussy.

I was now skewered the other way. I was impaled on my father's big fat cock and eating my mother's pussy. I lost track of any time, I just know it all felt so good and so right. Mom clamped her thighs tight around my head as she went into a powerful orgasm. Dad started to pump his cock with speed and force into my well fucked hole. Dad made one last forceful push into me and froze. I felt his cock expand at the opening of my hole as he started to pump his hot seed deep inside of me. When the cum hit my prostate it sent me over the top and I arched my ass back against dad and screamed into mom's pussy as my own cock shot several times into the air. I could feel my cum land on my stomach and chest.

Dad pulled his deflating cock out of my ass, and I felt his cum dripping down my ass and legs. Mom lifted herself off my face and plopped down on the bed next to me. Dad and mom both leaned in and licked up the cum off my stomach and cock.

We were all fucked out for a while. We lay in each other's arms as we passed out.

This vacation turned out to be the best summer of my life.


	4. Naruto X Kurenai

**AN: **Thanks to the readers that this story is being read. I would continue writing if others are enjoying. I have some chapters prepared, but I would post those after a bit. If any of you are interested to see a story with characters you fancy with Naruto, any pairing, be it with boy or even group, you can mention them in review or you also can PM me as well. Any ideas about new stories would be much appreciated, you can PM me that. Anyway, now with the story.

**Warning:** This is the newest installment of another lemon. Be warned that this story is about sex between a woman and underage boy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breathless (Naruto X Kurenai)**

She gazed at the ceiling, hardly able to take in the events of the afternoon. My god, she thought to herself, she'd just been romping nearly naked with a 12-year-old boy on her sofa bed. She couldn't believe what she'd done, but it had been an incredible experience that had left her feeling breathless and yearning for more. Much more.

Her heart was still racing since he'd left her apartment, just a few short minutes ago, and she lay there savoring her excitement and the eroticism of the moment. She gently ran her fingertips across her nipples and sighed as she remembered the delicious feeling of his young skin against her own.

She had been delirious with excitement after getting him back to her apartment, and had begun to kiss him urgently without either of them uttering a word. The sexual tension was electric. She'd pulled his clothes off without resistance and was delighted as his trembling fingers had helped her with her own.

She stripped down to her panties, leaving his underpants on too, to avoid any embarrassment that their complete nakedness might have caused him. A pretty, 24-year-old woman in just her panties was probably about as much as an 12-year-old boy could handle, she'd thought. Better to keep their genitals aesthetically packaged in cotton underwear than risk scaring him off.

He was so sweet. He'd had to go for a mission with his team, but she'd virtually had to push him out of the apartment or he'd never have left. But he'd be back in after three hour or so, as soon as he'd finished the mission.

It was hardly worth getting dressed again, she mused to herself. Maybe she should just lie there as she was, with the front door slightly ajar, so that when he returned he would find her, nearly naked and still aroused from their earlier fumbling and her own exploring fingers. Next time, she decided, his underpants were definitely coming off, and they'd make love, with candles burning and soft music playing in the background.

Her heart raced as she thought about him. She wanted and needed him more at that moment than she'd ever needed anybody before. She chewed her bottom lip as she remembered how good it had felt to explore his lithe, slim body.

What sort of girl am I? She asked herself rhetorically as she remembered him lying on top of her, with his smooth, flat tummy pressed firmly against her own. And when she'd kissed him he'd ground his hips against her gently, almost surreptitiously, perhaps hoping that she wouldn't notice. His hardness had thrilled her. For a boy of his age, it was big, which was nice, and it was certainly big enough to have plenty of fun with.

I wonder if he'll have any hair yet. She thought. Not that it made much difference, but somehow the thought that he might be completely hairless aroused her more. It made him more of a child, and their encounter somehow would be all the more taboo.

She'd find out soon enough. The minutes were ticking by.

Her fingertips traced complex lines across her skin as she contemplated his prepubescent body. It would be nice if he was hairless, it added to the erotic perversity of it all. And, she savored the prospect of her tongue finding smooth, hairless skin at the base of his penis; a lovely contrast to the acrid smelling, hairy bush of a man… such a delicious thought!

The minutes were passing.

Her fingers slipped below the waistband of her panties as she contemplated their next encounter.

He'd be back soon.

Her legs spread wider as her fingers found the hard little bud at the top of her moist groove. She breathed deeply. Was that footsteps on the stairs she wondered?

The door to her apartment clunked shut behind him. He smiled and she was sure she could see desire in his eyes.

He was such a darling. To get back so quickly he must have storm through his mission and run all the way back without stopping. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and he was panting, which was not surprising since his mission was at the other side of the village. She casually glanced at the clock on the wall. It had just turned six.

Adrenaline shot through her veins like electricity and her pulse raced. She could do a lot with a willing 12-year-old boy in two-and-a-half hours. He grinned at her. She was still lying on the sofa bed in just her panties, her head resting on a pile of soft feather pillows. There was no need to get up. She just grinned back and gave him a seductive look that said, God, I fancy you, and she was sure that even a little boy of Naruto's age would understand its meaning.

He was breathing quickly, but he wasn't still panting from his run anymore, he was turned on, and he was staring at her with real excitement in his eyes.

She liked him looking at her. She knew her body was sexy, and the exhibitionist in her loved showing off… especially to this cute young boy.

Naruto was staring right at her crotch. God he was cute. She spread her legs for him, and her heart fluttered as she watched his jaw drop slightly and his eyes widen. Oh god, this was going to be fun. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She slipped her hand into her panties and her fingers slid down, in-between her slim legs and over her smooth hairless lips. She didn't like pubic hair, so for years now she'd been having it removed. Smooth bare skin, without rashes or nasty little patches of stubble.

She wondered again if Naruto was hairless. The memory of his hard-on was still fresh in her mind from this afternoon when she'd felt it pressing into her as they'd cuddled. Then, as he'd got up to leave, she'd caught a brief glimpse of it through his pale-blue underpants before he pulled on his pants.

"You got back quickly," Kurenai said smiling, "were you missing me?" She spoke slowly, watching him closely, and, while she spoke, her middle finger found her hard, moist clitoris, and she pressed it gently. She knew the boy could see her hand moving inside her pants. She wanted him to see, and she watched his reaction.

Naruto nodded slightly in answer to her question, but his eyes remained fixed on her crotch. He was transfixed, mesmerized by what she was doing. He certainly wasn't scared or nervous. She watched his expression carefully as her finger slid down the length of her slit to her vaginal entrance, and then back up to her clitoris. She was very wet, and very turned on.

Her courage grew as it became obvious that he was enjoying her little show, and her hand moved more rhythmically between her legs. If Naruto knew anything about masturbation, he must know what she was doing, and from the look on his face he certainly seemed to. He was breathing erratically, and then, in what seemed like a completely subconscious action, his hand moved to his own crotch and he squeezed himself gently through his pants. Oh my God, she thought, I'm turning him on!

She hoped that Naruto would have this natural, prepubescent puppy-lust. She wanted to make love to him slowly and sensuously and make him come sweetly in her arms while she kissed him, their tongues entwined.

She also wanted to fuck him. She wanted to come with his cock in her while she gripped his tight little buttocks. She wanted to lay him on the bed and wank him off over and over again. She liked the thought of masturbating a child to orgasm, and she hoped she'd be able to make Naruto come over and over again.

"Why don't you take your T-shirt off like before?" Kurenai asked him.

He looked up at her and blushed, his cheeks flushed pink. Then, without hesitation, he pulled his top over his head.

"Shall I take my pants off too?" he asked, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

It was no surprise to Kurenai that he'd asked, after all, they'd got down to their underwear earlier, and Kurenai was still only wearing her panties.

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes locked with his, communicating her passion. She sat forward on the bed and grabbed a cool glass of mineral water as Naruto fumbled with his zip. The adrenaline was pumping. He was simply gorgeous. Short blonde hair, big blue eyes, and smooth, tanned skin that was so perfect, so unblemished and with that radiance that is lost soon after adolescence.

He pushed his pants down to his ankles and then stood rather awkwardly in front of her wearing just his underpants. Kurenai swung her feet down onto the floor and leaned forward slightly to get a better look. Kicking his pants to one side he shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other, his eyes alternately shifting between Kurenai and a spot on the floor just in front of his feet.

There was no rush, and Kurenai savored the view, taking another sip of mineral water as her mouth was dry with excitement. Despite the fact that she was wearing only the briefest pair of panties, his own partial nakedness seemed to embarrass him slightly. He seemed momentarily occupied with the mark on the floor in front of him, extending his right toe and rubbing it as if trying to remove it.

Kurenai could hardly believe her luck. It was a dream come true. A real, live, 12-year-old boy was standing in front of her in just his underpants, and this was no fantasy. She admired his near-naked body.

He was very slim, without being skinny, and he had a lovely flat stomach with a small, round tummy button that was neither an inny, nor an outy. It was as if someone had drawn it and then stuck it flat onto the surface of his skin. Kurenai loved it. It was sexy and cute. She could imagine drizzling honey all around it in a spiral. Then she'd lick it off slowly, the tip of her tongue following the outer arm of the spiral, licking round and round until it reached its centre.

His chest was smooth and flat, without the muscle development an adult man would have, and his corrugated ribs were just visible through his tanned skin. She liked his nipples. They were small and faintly pink with a tiny round knob of flesh in the centre. Although small, they were adorably suckable, and she hoped she'd be able to make them hard when she played with them later.

He was staring at her now in what Kurenai thought was a very adult way. They'd already romped together nearly naked that afternoon, and, from the look on Naruto's face, he wanted more. As she studied him she noticed his beautiful big, blue eyes and boyish good looks.

God she fancied him.

Maybe he'd like to be her boyfriend. She liked the thought of that. They could go out on dates together. She could take him to the cinema and snog him on the back row when no-one was looking. They'd sit in a corner at the back. Then she'd pull a coat over his lap, unzip his pants, push his cotton briefs to one side and wank him off. That was sweet. She could imagine him coming in the dark behind rows of people watching the film with no idea what was happening behind them. She imagined Narutos contorted expression, his bottom lip sucked in-between his teeth as he tried desperately not to make a sound.

Kurenai flashed him a wicked grin. "Dare you to take your undies off," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Naruto averted her eyes bashfully, but he couldn't hide the smile that flickered at the corners of his mouth. "I will if you take yours off first," he said cheekily.

Kurenai grinned… she felt as if she was at academy again. Okay, she thought, if he wants to see me naked he can. Christ, I want him to see me naked! She stood up, facing him, and slowly pushed her panties down her long, slim legs. Naruto's jaw dropped so that his lips formed an almost perfect circle, and his eyes glued to crotch.

"Come here," she said softly, gently taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. Sitting on it she parted her legs for him to see. "You'll get a better look if you kneel down," she said, and, as he did so, she spread her legs wide so that he could get a good look.

There was something incredibly erotic about exposing her genitals so blatantly to this little boy. Naruto knelt in-between her legs, peering at her most private parts as if he were looking at porn book. His eyes were like saucers.

The door to the kitchen creaked as Kurenai's cat, Chi-chan, brushed past on her way into the room. Kurenai idly wondered what she would think of her mistress sitting naked in front of a little boy who was staring intently at her bare cunt.

She and Chi-chan were on the same wavelength though, and she was sure that the cat would approve of this cute little boy. In fact, she was quite sure that Chi-chan liked little boys too.

"It's wet!" he said, as his inspection of her took him close enough to notice. Kurenai was pleased that he was simply pronouncing his discovery, and wasn't disgusted with what he'd observed.

"Of course it's wet," she smiled. "I'm turned on. You're making me horny. That's what happens to girls when we get excited. The more turned on we are the wetter we get. Boys get a stiffy and girls get wet."

Naruto was obviously considering this information when Kurenai asked, "Do you know much about sex?"

"Yeah, course I do!" the boy replied, trying to sound grown up. Kurenai was sure he probably did know quite a bit, but by the time she'd finished with him he'd know an awful lot more.

"When a boy's willy gets stiff, he puts it in the girl's vagina," she explained, "and the girl's vagina gets juicy so his willy will go in easier. That's why I'm wet. It's lubrication. So your willy can go in if it wants to."

Naruto seemed to think for a while, frowning slightly, then asked, "Kurenai, what happens after the boy gets his cock in the girl's hole? What do they do then?"

Kurenai reached over for the glass of mineral water. Her mouth was so dry and she was shaking so much she felt sure Naruto would notice. Not only was this whole situation becoming increasingly erotic, she'd now discovered he probably did know quite a bit about sex; calling his willy a cock and referring to her vagina as a hole.

"Well, he uses his hips to slide it in and and the girl moves her hips too. That's what fucking is and it's the most exciting thing two people can do together." Kurenai reached out and placed her hand on top of his head as she spoke, her fingers running through his silky mop of hair.

Naruto gazed at her wide-eyed for a moment without saying anything, then asked simply: "Why do they do that?"

"Well, remember when we snogged this afternoon? Remember how thrilling it was kissing with tongues rather than just pressing our lips together?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, concentrating on Kurenai's reply and gazing up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Well, it got nicer when we took our tops off didn't it? And that's because our bare skin could press together while we kissed."

Naruto was still gazing at her and nodding in agreement, chewing his bottom lip as she spoke.

"Well, imagine doing that with your… err… your cock in my hole as well." She was so turned on just saying these words that she was finding it difficult to speak. Her voice was breaking up slightly.

She paused for a moment as she struggled to find the perfect explanation for why a boy would want to put his cock in a girl's vagina. "Do you know what masturbating… err… wanking is?" she asked.

"Yeah, course I do!"

"And, do you wank much? I mean… most boys do. It's normal. And, girls do it too." Her head spun as she contemplated him admitting that yes, he did indeed wank. Come on, she thought, say yes and be the dirty, horny little boy of my dreams.

"Yeah… sometimes." His head dropped and he blushed slightly as he made his confession.

"And… do you like it?" Please, please say yes, she thought.

Naruto's eyes sparkled and a grin broke out on his face. "Yeah… but it's always nicer when someone else does it for you," he replied, using a witty line he'd heard one of the older boys saying at school.

"And… has anyone ever masturbated you?" Kurenai asked, delighted that he thought of masturbating as something nice, and, even if jokingly, he was aware that it was nicer when someone else did it to you.

Naruto wrinkled up his nose slightly. "Yeah," he said, embarrassed, "one day me and Ino had to spend the night together in a mission, we got excited at some point and we helped each other."

"How far did you get?" Kurenai asked, riveted by this little tale of young lust.

"Well, we helped masturbating each other and it felt really nice." There was a note of real enjoyment in his voice.

"Where were you at the time?"

"In the forest outside of the village, we two went on a mission for collecting herbs and spent the night in the same tent."

"I bet you were pretty satisfied," Kurenai told.

"Yeah, Ino's dead fit. Everyone in the academy admired her."

"And how old is she?"

"Oh she's 12. We were in the same class, though she is little older than me."

Wonderful, Kurenai thought, he likes older women already, even if only by months. Then, deciding there was nothing else to learn about Ino, she decided to continue with her sexual tuition.

"Well, anyway, you know how when a boy wanks, he makes a fist with his hand to grip his cock, and then he rubs it up and down?"

Naruto's upturned face nodded his understanding, mesmerized by this pretty woman's sex lesson.

"Well it feels good doesn't it? And you keep doing it till you come. Do you know what coming is?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, pausing slightly to think, "It's like when the excitement sort of explodes through all of your body and escapes through your toes and your fingers." He replied almost academically and without embarrassment.

Kurenai was trembling and she took another quick sip of mineral water from the glass. Things were looking good. Not only did he know what masturbation was but he knew what orgasms were too! This boy is perfect, she thought.

"Right," she said continuing, "well, when a boy gets a hard-on, and a girl gets wet the boy pushes his cock into her hole and then moves it in and out of her till he comes.

"The in-and-out movement feels a bit like wanking, only a million times better, and that's why girls and boys do it, because it feels good. It feels a million times better than wanking." Just talking like this was getting her horny, and as the conversation continued she noticed how close his lips were to her exposed sex. How nice it would be, she thought, to grab the back of his head and press her cunt against his moist, pink lips. But, no, no, she had to wait. She had to be patient.

"So," she continued "the feeling of your cock in a girl's hole is a bit like being wanked, plus you get to kiss and press your bare tummies together too!" Much more of this kind of talk, Kurenai thought, and she might just have to rape him. Either that or she'd have to go to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed pink and it was obvious that what she was saying was having a similar effect on him as it was on her. He was thinking about what she'd said and she could tell that he obviously had questions about what she'd just told him. Questions he'd probably never been able to ask before but now felt able.

"Is it true that people suck each other too?" he asked, with such an innocent expression that Kurenai thought she'd explode with lust. Spontaneous human combustion caused by massive sexual arousal.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked curiously.

"From Ino," he said, then hesitating slightly, he went on, "And, I've read about it on the books and seen some pictures too."

This was better than Kurenai had ever imagined in her wildest dreams. "Well, yes, definitely, people do and it's called oral sex and… well, it's just amazing! For a boy it's like being masturbated, but instead of a hand, you're being stimulated by the girl's mouth. The girl sucks it and uses her tongue to make it feel good," she explained, trying hard to stop her voice from breaking up; "and I always fancied about young boys."

A broad grin broke out on the boy's face and his eyes sparkled. He was an intelligent boy and knew immediately what Kurenai was trying to get at.

"You don't mean young boys as in like 17 or 18-year-olds do you?" he asked, smiling hopefully.

"No, sweetheart, I don't." She shook her head as she spoke and their eyes locked together in mutual understanding. "I mean young boy as in, well, like your age…" She had to pause again for more mineral water. This was make-or-break time. "So, I guess I'm telling you I fancy you," she croaked, "and… and, well, if you'd like to have sex with me, you can. And if you said yes it would be a dream come true for me!"

Naruto's jaw had dropped again, except this time he couldn't have opened his mouth any wider if he'd tried. There was still the chance that he'd grab his clothes and run home, but somehow Kurenai doubted it. He was up for it, she was sure, but she didn't want him to feel under pressure and wanted him to have an easy get out if he felt at all nervous.

"You don't have to answer me right now," she said gently, "I'm going to give you a few minutes to think about it while I go to the bathroom, okay? If you don't want to do it then just get dressed, and when I come back we won't say any more about it okay?" She smiled at him reassuringly, amused by the very slight frown that had appeared on his face. "We can still be friends and we'll just have a lemonade together and then you can go home."

Naruto's frown was deepening and Kurenai was anxious now that he didn't get the idea she was backtracking.

"If you do want to do it then just take your undies off and lie on the bed okay?" Kurenai beamed, and there could be no doubt from her expression what she wanted him to do.

Naruto nodded, a look of amazement and virtual disbelief on his face. The kissing and cuddling they'd done that afternoon had nearly blown his mind. He just couldn't believe his luck. But for things to have come this far so quickly was totally amazing. All those pictures he'd masturbated to of guys fucking and being sucked by girls, and now it was his turn! Jeez, he felt like dancing in the street!

Kurenai turned as she got to the bathroom door. "Just remember though," she said over her shoulder, "if you are on the bed when I come back, then we will have sex, and we'll do all the stuff we've been talking about… and more besides." She smiled as she said this and then disappeared into the bathroom. Once inside she nearly sank to the floor as every muscle in her body seemed to be shaking with excitement.

She glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror and was pleased with what she saw. Surely he wouldn't say no. She was pretty, slim, sexy, and she just couldn't imagine him not wanting to. After all, they'd already snogged and she knew he'd got a hard-on. What's more, now she knew he masturbated too, and he even knew about oral sex!

There wasn't anything she really wanted to do in the bathroom except wipe herself with a towel to get rid of some of the excess wetness. She only wanted to give Naruto time to think. She really didn't want him to feel pressured into doing something he didn't want to do. Her fantasy boy was always very horny and as hungry for sex as she was. She just hoped that Naruto was going to be that one.

Fingers crossed!

Time was moving slowly but he'd had five minutes now and in just a couple more she'd open the door and see if he was dressed or waiting for her naked on the bed. In just a couple of minutes there was every chance that she could be having sex with a very cute 12-year-old boy! The prospect was exhilarating.

She didn't want to build her hopes up though. He might decide to go home instead. She might have scared him off. She mustn't forget that he was only a child, and the prospect of having sex with a grown woman might seem daunting to him, possibly even frightening.

She also had to remember that even if she did try to have sex with him, things might not work out. He might not be able to get a hard-on for instance. He might not like what she did to him and she might have to stop. Sex was never guaranteed to be good with anybody, and there were surely a lot more things that could go wrong with a little boy than with an adult man or woman.

On the other hand he might want it all, and it could be absolute heaven. Just like in her fantasies.

Kurenai's excitement was so intense that it was almost debilitating. Her mouth was dry, despite having had another sip of water in the bathroom, and her body was trembling. She tentatively opened the door and peered round it cautiously. If Naruto had got dressed then she was going to grab her toweling dressing gown. She didn't want to walk in naked and have to get dressed in front of him feeling rejected.

She needn't have worried. Naruto was lying naked on her sofa-bed, propped up on pillows and grinning, slightly nervously, as she entered the room. Her heart swelled with so much lust and excitement that she felt as if it would burst.

Of course Naruto was nervous too and she knew he would be. She'd never seen him completely naked before and he was likely to be a bit bashful if nothing else. What she must remember was that this was a momentous occasion in his young life. He was about to lose his virginity. He'd probably remember this day forever and she wanted to make it really special for him. She needed to show him lots of respect, move slowly at first and give him lots of compliments to help build his confidence.

There was everything to be gained, for both of them, if all went well. Hopefully it could be the beginning of an ongoing relationship and, if that were to happen, under her tutelage he could become an adept and confident lover. The thought of a little boy who could take the initiative was very appealing.

She stood at the foot of the bed and returned his grin. She wanted to let him get a good look at her body and, of course, she was dying to get a closer look at him, now that he'd taken his underpants off. His legs were slightly parted and his penis was lying flaccidly on his scrotum. His entire genital region was completely smooth and hairless, just as she'd hoped. He was perfect: lithe and slim, with signs of developing manhood. He was everything she'd hoped for, and, as she ogled his body, her excitement grew to replace her nervousness completely.

Kurenai put some music on and padded barefoot through to the kitchen to get something to drink. She poured some fresh orange juice into a glass jug, topped it up with champagne and grabbed a couple of glasses. A bit of alcohol won't hurt, she thought, and it might help to relax our nerves.

Kurenai climbed onto the bed next to him. "You know, you're gorgeous," she told him, lying down beside him. She reached over to trace fine lines with her fingertips backwards and forwards across his flat tummy and glanced at his cock again wondering how long it would be, if at all, before it was hard again.

The feel of his bare skin was electrifying and she clenched her thighs together gently as she continued to caress him. Her fingertips circled his tummy button and then pressed it gently, making him giggle. As she let him calm again his eyes gazed dreamily into hers and she noted how relaxed he seemed about her touching him now that he was naked. So far so good, she thought.

Chi-chan purred contentedly on her armchair as Kurenai leaned over and gently brushed her moist lips against Naruto's. His mouth opened and their tongues slid together in a deliciously erotic, adult-on-child kiss. Naruto hadn't forgotten what he'd learned that afternoon, and Kurenai was thrilled as she felt his hand press gently on the back of her head.

For all Kurenai could care the next two hours could last for two months. She felt as if she'd entered paradise and she wished that she could stop time completely and stay there, doing what she was doing forever. As they kissed her hand gently caressed the exquisitely smooth skin of his chest and tummy.

Just kissing Naruto was one of the most erotic things she'd ever done. Fuck, she was actually snogging a child, and god almighty it was turning her on! She noticed that his breathing was becoming a little more erratic, and, when she glanced down his body she was thrilled to see that his penis was erect without her ever having touched it.

There was no going back now. This wouldn't end until he'd come sweetly, in-between her legs, in her mouth and in her hand. She wondered if he was old enough to ejaculate yet and decided that she wanted his first orgasm to be in her mouth. If he had any nectar in those baby balls then she wanted to taste it.

His penis was gorgeous and it was just a perfect size. It was fresh enough to look right as part of a child's body and big enough to be a fun toy. What's more, it looked absolutely rock hard and Kurenai thought it was so much more erotic to see a boy with a hard-on than it was a man. Naruto's erection contrasted perversely with his childish innocence and his immature body.

His white foreskin was slightly retracted, so she could see the deep pink of his glans, and, from what she could see it looked slightly moist. His tight little balls were not very big and his cock and balls were completely hairless.

Kurenai had to fight the sudden urge to grab his little stiffy and gently masturbate him. But that could wait. She wanted to make him and tease him a little first.

She broke away from kissing him and his eyes opened, gazing dreamily into her own. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked, "Is it nice?"

The boy's whiskered cheeks were flushed pink and he nodded excitedly, a gorgeous smile telling her all she needed to know. She bent down and kissed his ear, alternately nibbling and probing with the tip of her tongue.

He sighed as she slid her hand back up to his chest to play with his small pink nipples. They were puckered into hard, fleshy points and she pinched first one and then the other, tweaking them between her fingertips.

"Naruto, will you promise me something sweetheart?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah… sure," he breathed in reply.

"If I do anything you don't like then you will tell me to stop won't you?"

Naruto nodded but his wide-eyed excitement told her everything she needed to know. He couldn't wait to get started and it was very unlikely that there would be anything he would want her to stop doing.

She crawled over him on her hands and knees like a cat about to devour its prey and kissed him again. His mouth opened eagerly and he kissed her back passionately, his hot little tongue sliding against hers.

Kurenai was thrilled with how skilfully he kissed her and she wondered if he had ever kissed anyone else like this or if kissing was something that we all know, something instinctive, like a baby bird flying for the first time.

After kissing him for what seemed like an eternity she concluded that snogging an 12-year-old boy was a million times more exciting than kissing a man. He was so gentle and so tender, and his lips were so soft, so wet, so hot, so pliable. And yet there was a passion and a hunger behind his gentleness that spoke clearly about his enthusiasm for what they were doing.

Without breaking away from their kiss Kurenai dropped down onto her left elbow for support and began to caress his smooth chest with her right hand. He sighed into her mouth as she began to gently stroke his small left nipple. She rubbed it, scratched it softly with her fingernail and then pinched it between her thumb and index finger.

Then she gave his right nipple the same treatment only returning to the left a few minutes later. She had never played with such small nipples but they responded quickly, puckering into sexy little nubs like the tips of two small peanuts.

Eventually Kurenai broke away from their kiss sliding her lips across his cheek then down his neck, sucking and licking his smooth, baby soft skin as she went. Then, finding herself in the center of his chest, she pressed her nose against his skin and breathed in deeply, savoring the unique smell of a child's skin.

He arched his back slightly as the tip of her tongue found his left nipple, and her right hand slid down to his flat tummy. His muscles quivered slightly as she raked her fingertips across his skin, being careful to avoid bumping into his little erection.

Kurenai liked tummies, especially hairless, young boys' tummies, and she couldn't wait to feel Naruto's pressed firmly against hers, as it had done earlier that afternoon. But that could wait until he was on top of her, with his stiff little penis buried to the hilt in her wet hole. Yummy, she couldn't wait!

Kurenai pressed her hand flat against the boy's stomach and spread out her fingers. She caressed him with slow movements of her hand, up and down and then side to side. As she did so she sucked his nipple, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and then nibbling the small nub in-between her teeth.

Naruto inhaled slowly through his teeth as Kurenai trailed the tip of her wet tongue across his chest to his right nipple. His eyes closed and he sighed softly as she sucked it and he gently placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair encouragingly.

Naruto sighed and moved beneath her. "I like it when you do that," he sighed, "it's nice."

"Do you like it when I bite a bit too? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No… it's nice," he replied dreamily, gently pressing on the back of her head, pushing her back towards his nipple. She glued her lips around it and sucked firmly, biting gently on what little bit of skin she could get in-between her teeth. She was so horny for him, she felt as if she could eat him alive, never mind just nibble his nipples!

Kurenai knew what a turn-on it was for most people to have their nipples sucked and nibbled, and she wanted to give Naruto this experience. Gentle sucking, licking and nibbling combined with harder sucking and biting was extremely erotic if done correctly.

Kurenai had an overwhelming desire to leave marks on his body, her marks, as if she was branding him as hers. Perhaps she could leave a few love bites on his body in places where no-one would see them, and maybe a few faint scratches that only she and Naruto would know about when he was dressed.

The young boy moaned a little louder as she ground his nipple in-between her teeth and flicked her tongue over the little bud that she had trapped in-between them. Then he gasped as she slowly but firmly raked her red varnished fingernails along the entire length of his tummy from his pubic bone up to his sternum, leaving four faint-pink lines across his tanned skin. She repeated the process, only this time he arched his back, his body moving like a wave underneath her fingers. It was like playing a musical instrument she thought.

Kurenai momentarily pulled away from his chest to look at his body. The skin around his hard nipples was wet and red from sucking, but she noticed too that the rest of his chest was flushed with blotchy pink patches, a sure sign of the child's arousal. She rested her cheek on his chest and looked down over the flat plain of his tummy to his penis. She could see it clearly and was delighted to see how hard it was, almost like a little bone. Perhaps the time was right to give it some attention.

Kurenai looked into the young boy's eyes as her fingers traveled down across his body towards his erection. She continued to watch him as her fingers encircled his penis loosely like tentacles, and then gripped it firmly in her fist. His eyes closed and his lips parted, but at first she didn't move her hand. She just enjoyed the feeling of holding it, increasing and decreasing the pressure of her grip and feeling the little throbs it gave back, as if in reply.

Its silky smoothness contrasted sharply with its hardness. Amazingly, just as she'd never held one this small, she'd never held one this hard either. It was literally like a little bone covered in velvet soft skin.

What Kurenai was planning to do next would require the free use of both her hands and mouth, and would also require her to be in a position where she would have easy access to the boy's cock. Naruto was going to get a treat that all guys love: lying back and relaxing while she played with his cocks.

For Naruto, this would be a good introduction to sex, as he could relax and enjoy it without having to do anything himself. It would let him experience for the first time what it felt like to be brought to orgasm by another person.

Kneeling in-between his legs Kurenai asked him to bend his knees and place his feet flat on the bed on either side of her. The little boy was more than happy to oblige and spread his legs for her without having any hang-ups about exposing himself to her so blatantly in this way.

In this position she got an excellent view of his young body and it was going to be a bit like watching her own little porn show. She loved just watching the way her lover responded to her touch and she was going to enjoy watching the way this young boy responded to being masturbated.

"Okay darling, here we go, don't be shy, just go with it, okay?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, desperate to begin.

With her left hand she cupped his tight, hairless balls, and with her right she held his stiff penis in-between her thumb and the first two fingers of her right hand. She could hardly believe what she was doing and her hands trembled as her excitement got the better of her. Oh my God, she was just about to masturbate a little boy! This was the hottest, horniest and the most erotic thing she had ever done in her life.

Steadying herself she slowly peeled back his foreskin to reveal a moist, dark-pink glans. It glistened with the secretions caused by his own arousal and Kurenai pulled down firmly so that his foreskin was fully retracted. The boy closed his eyes and he inhaled deeply, holding his breath, almost as if the retraction of his foreskin prevented him from breathing out. His chest expanded with his intake of breath and she could see his corrugated ribs beneath his smooth skin.

Oh God, this was going to be fun. She was going to enjoy watching his expressions and the way his body responded to her touch. A few seconds had passed and he still hadn't breathed out. She wondered if he was conscious of it. Probably not she thought. He was just subconsciously holding his breath as he waited to see what Kurenai would do next.

Slowly, and holding his penis firmly, she rolled his foreskin back up to the tip of his penis, and the boy exhaled with a long sigh. Then in one swift movement she pulled his foreskin back down again, but this time she continued pulling even after his foreskin was fully retracted to stretch his frenulum.

Kurenai gazed at his penis. It looked so healthy, fresh and new, she wanted to examine this one more closely. Older men had much less attractive willies she thought. She decided that she definitely liked child cock, the absence of any pubic hair being a distinct aesthetic advantage. She grinned to herself. It was time to play.

Without warning, she gripped his penis in a fist and began wanking him rapidly. She held him in such a tight grip and was pumping his penis up and down so fast that the exertion made the muscles in her right arm taut.

Naruto exhaled in short little gasps, his eyes opened wide and he grabbed the top of the sofa-bed above his head with both hands, as if he felt the need to hold on tight. This was horny. It was also nasty, and she loved it so much that she found it hard to stop. She wanked him hard, and she grinned as the youngster looked down at what she was doing over his body. His jaw had dropped and his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. They were fixed, very firmly, on his cock and her hand pumping it up and down.

A grown man couldn't take this kind of furious masturbation for more than a matter of minutes, if that, before coming, and she didn't want Naruto to come just yet, because she wanted his first one to be in her mouth. So just as suddenly as she'd begun, she stopped and this time she completely let go of his penis.

"Mmmm," she purred, "was that nice darling?"

Naruto nodded, his cheeks flushed red, and his eyes opened wide, imploring her to continue.

Kurenai knew what exquisite torture it was to masturbate someone furiously and then stop suddenly. It was one of her favorite teases and this young boy was going to get the same treatment as a grown man. She grinned wickedly to herself as she imagined how much he desperately wanted her hand back on his cock, but, before she continued, she wanted to snog him again and so she crawled up over him and planted her lips firmly on his.

His mouth opened and he kissed her even more passionately than before. He might only be 12, she thought, but he'd got the hang of kissing as if it was second nature. Propping herself up on her right elbow she slipped her left hand in-between their bodies and grabbed his hard-on, squeezing it firmly while she snogged him. She caressed it lovingly as if reassuring him that it hadn't been forgotten. Then, with her tongue deep inside the child's mouth she began to masturbate him again, but this time slowly and rhythmically.

The boy moaned into her mouth, and to Kurenai's delight he started rocking his hips in time to the movement of her hand. This was one of the things she'd hoped for: a horny boy who wouldn't just lie there like a log but would actually move his body.

It was so erotic to see a child's hips moving up and down fluidly, rhythmically and lewdly. She stopped again, teasing him a bit more and he sighed, his hips rocking as if trying to reconnect with the source of his pleasure. As she released him, her lips slid away from his mouth and her tongue traced a moist line down his neck to his chest. Her lips brushed lightly across his skin until she came to a nipple, where she paused, sucking gently and flicking it with the tip of her tongue.

She moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment, before eventually she began to work her way further down his body. When she got to his tummy she gently took hold of his penis again and as the tip of her tongue licked his tummy button she began to masturbate him again slowly.

She knew exactly what she was doing, and she played his body like a musical instrument. If she prolonged his masturbation beyond a certain point she risked him coming too soon, but by controlling him she could increase his pleasure and hold his first orgasm back for as long as she chose.

She pressed her face into his soft stomach and inhaled deeply to take in the smell of his fresh young skin. It was completely different to the smell of an adult and Kurenai wanted to savor it. Naruto's hips began rocking again against her clenched fist and she held her hand still, letting him do all the work. He whimpered slightly and pulled against the top of the bed, his knuckles white with exertion, and Kurenai let him pump himself in and out of her clenched fist while she licked his smooth tummy with the flat of her tongue, like a cat licking the last traces of cream from a saucer.

She placed her left hand on his chest and felt his young heart racing, thudding on the underside of his ribcage. Oh this was so sweet, she thought squeezing her own thighs together tightly in response to the burning desire in-between her legs.

She let Naruto pump in and out of her fist for a few more seconds before taking her hand away and leaving his little cock to twitch in space above his stomach. His narrow hips still rocked and he moaned softly as Kurenai soothed him with loving words, caressing his torso and the top of his legs with a gentle massage. His big blue eyes looked at her imploringly, begging her to continue and she smiled, reaching over his lithe body to gently stroke his hot forehead.

"You didn't want me to stop did you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Naruto shook his head. 'No… please, don't," he breathed.

Kurenai noticed his cheeks were bright red and there were blotches on his neck and across his chest. "I'll play with your cock some more in a minute," she promised, "but first I want to have a good feel of this gorgeous body of yours. Is that okay?"

The youngster nodded, frowning slightly, not wanting to deny her anything but at the same time desperate for her to carry on wanking him.

Using both hands, Kurenai leaned forward to caress his chest and tummy with the palms of her hands flat against his skin. "God you make me horny," she hissed through gritted teeth, "I just can't get enough of you!"

She looked at his naked body and wished she could always have it there in her bed for whenever she felt like playing with it, or just for looking at it. Momentarily he was just an object, an object of her desire, her little plaything… her little child sex-toy. Every woman should have one, she thought. What a shame she couldn't package him away with her dildos and vibrators to be able to get him out whenever she felt the need for young flesh.

Although he was only a child his body was sexually exciting to her, and she wouldn't swap this moment for a week with the hunkiest adult male on the planet. She thrilled at the perverse contrast between the body of the child and the engorged, erect penis jutting up over his stomach. The contrast between innocence and decadence was in itself an erotic beauty.

She imagined looking down on herself crouching there, in-between this child's legs, knowing that she was the cause of his unholy arousal, and seeing little horns poking out of the top of her head, with a long red tail curling from the base of her spine. Perhaps she was a devil woman, a corruptor of innocence, an arouser of lust in young children, and as she thought this she licked her lips lewdly.

She watched him now as if his mere existence was for her entertainment. This moment might never be repeated and she intended to make the most of it while it lasted. She pinched both of his nipples gently and the boy inhaled sharply, arching his back as she increased and decreased the pressure.

It was nice to be able to touch him like this, as if pressing buttons, and just watch as he responded predictably. She returned to caressing him again now, massaging his flat tummy and chest and he writhed under her touch like a little puppy rolling on its back.

She took hold of his penis again, peeling his foreskin right back and then, bending forward, she took the tip of it in-between her lips. Naruto looked down at what she was doing and his jaw dropped in utter amazement and his eyes rolled up into his head. Gently she sucked his glans like it was a succulent lollipop, curling her tongue around its velvety tip and making him gasp.

"Look sweetheart, look at what I'm doing," she breathed seductively.

The little boy refocused his eyes and again looked down at her in-between his legs. As he did so she took his penis out of her mouth and began licking it with his foreskin pulled right back, running her tongue from the base of his shaft, up his five inches to the very tip where she concentrated on his glans, curling her tongue around it seductively and covering it in saliva.

As he watched she expertly licked the most sensitive part of his penis, his frenulum. As she did so she began to massage his tight little balls with one hand, while holding the base of his penis with the other. As she licked him his face became a contorted mask of ecstasy and concern, his body went rigid and he trembled slightly.

Poor baby, she thought, he's not far from coming and he's worried about what I'll think. "It's okay sweetheart," she reassured him, "it's okay if you come. I want you to come, and I'd love you to come in my mouth… honestly! This is what boyfriends and girlfriends do. It's all part of making love, so just relax okay?"

Kurenai slipped the boy's wet penis back into her mouth, holding it at an angle of 90 degrees to his body, so that he'd get a good view of what she was doing. His expressions were lovely to watch, Kurenai thought, and she watched him licking his lips as he stared intently at what she was doing, his arms straining as he gripped the back of the sofa-bed above his head.

His hips began to rock again, pushing himself in and out of her mouth as she used her tongue and mouth expertly. Then, the 24-year-old woman peeled back the child's foreskin so that once again she could suck and lick his shiny pink helmet like a lollipop. Naruto gasped and inhaled deeply, arching his back slightly, his eyes as wide as saucers as he looked down at what Kurenai was doing. Her lips were sliding up and down his shaft, able to take his entire penis into her mouth.

His hips rocked up and down rhythmically, and Kurenai stopped moving her head, letting him pump himself in and out of her mouth on his own. She placed her right hand flat on his tummy and stroked him gently, soothing him lovingly as his orgasm approached.

Briefly she took her mouth away, replacing it with her hand and then she wanked him so rapidly that her clenched fist made little slapping noises against the wet skin at the base of his cock. Then, licking her lips and grinning wickedly she slipped him back into her mouth. Naruto's narrow hips moved rhythmically up and down and he moaned softly as she rubbed and squeezed his scrotum and stroked his tummy. The girl knew exactly what she was doing and it would only be seconds now before the little boy would come in her mouth.

She had never enjoyed oral sex as much as this before. She liked the size and feel of his penis. It was more like a new toy and it was all so smooth with no horrid pubic hair so she could lick and suck his entire genital region and all her tongue and lips encountered was smooth skin made wet and slippery by her own saliva.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed the back of her head, pushing down gently as his movements became suddenly urgent. He moaned out loud and arched his back, his body trembling and his hips jerked like a little piston against Kurenai's face. He was panting now and his tummy quivered. Suddenly his hips stopped jerking and he was simply pushing himself upwards, forcing himself into Kurenai's mouth. Oh how sweet, Kurenai thought, his orgasm was just seconds away.

She gently pushed his hips back onto the bed, and, gripping his penis firmly, she fully retracted his foreskin to completely expose his pink glans. Then, keeping his foreskin retracted, she lovingly concentrated all her efforts on the head of his cock.

"Come for me sweetheart," she cooed softly. "I love you and I want you to come in my mouth."

Kurenai knew exactly what to do to blow the little boy's mind. Concentrating now she sucked and licked his glans, holding his shaft with her right hand and rubbing his tight balls firmly with her left. The boy moaned and his body began to undulate, but this time without any rhythm. He cried out loud, pressing down quite firmly now on the back of her head. Kurenai gripped the base of his cock firmly and squeezed his balls tightly as he trembled beneath her. Then, with a final jerk and a loud moan he arched his back and drummed his slim legs up and down on the bed as his orgasm swept over him.

It was a completely dry come, as she expected it would be, and it was sexy to make a male orgasm without her mouth being filled with salty spunk. His orgasm seemed to last longer than an adult males and his little body jumped and writhed on the bed a little like a fish out of water. The expressions on his cute face were gorgeous. His eyes were screwed tight shut and his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth. Eventually he fell still, letting out a soft sigh as his eyes opened and a big grin spread over his face.

Knowing his orgasm was over Kurenai stopped sucking and kissed the tip of his penis lovingly. Then, she gently released it and crawled up his body on all fours, showering kisses on his tummy and chest on the way up. He gazed up at her with a relaxed, dreamy expression and she gently stroked his forehead soothingly in almost maternal affection.

"That was lovely, darling," she said, "You've made me so horny."

Naruto smiled happily, his eyes sparkling. "It was amazing," he sighed, "It was totally, the best feeling ever. Thanks Kurenai." He blushed slightly looking down at his body and breaking eye contact as a moment of shyness overcame him.

Kurenai's heart swelled. She never thought that someone would thank her over a blow job. She expected to hear how awesome her lips felt or how sexy she is, but she didn't expect a thanks. Ironic, she thought, that the person who least needed to say it was the one who did. What a gentleman. What a gorgeous little 12-year-old gentleman.

"Naruto that's so sweet of you. But I should say thank you too, because I enjoyed doing it. In fact," she went on, "I think it's the sexiest thing I've ever done in my life." She continued stroking his forehead as she spoke, in the same way that a mother might do to her son during a loving moment.

The boy eyed her with a slight disbelieving look in his eyes. "Honestly? You really think that's the sexiest thing you've ever done?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Kurenai smiled reassuringly, pressing her hand against the side of his face and stroking his cheek gently with her thumb. "Yeah, but Naruto, I've never done anything like this before, and I can't tell you how much you turn me on." She smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss him on the nose.

"Now," she said, glancing briefly at the clock, "we've got just the night left, so, I reckon we've got enough time to nip into town and maybe get some food. How would you like to get one?"

She was teasing him of course, the last thing she wanted was to bring their session to an end, but knowing that he wanted to continue was important to her. Then, noting the look of disappointment that crept onto his face, she said, "Or if you prefer… maybe… we could have more sex?"

The sunshine smile that flashed across Naruto's face told Kurenai, as if she didn't know already, that her little boy couldn't care less about ice cream. What he wanted now was more sex.

Perfect, she thought.

Realizing that Kurenai was just teasing him Naruto swung his legs around her waist and skillfully rolled her onto her back. He sat on top of her and held both of her wrists above her head, wrestling her into submission. She could easily have resisted him or wriggled free, but it was rather sexy letting him take control. He must be getting confident, she thought, and was pleased that she had obviously put him at ease.

"I wanna do to you what you just did to me," he said, speaking quickly in a mock-baby voice, as if trying to disguise the implications of what he was saying by the humorous way in which he spoke.

Kurenai couldn't believe it. He was actually asking her if he could perform oral sex on her. This surely had to be heaven.

"Err, I don't think you can," she replied, trying to look as serious as she possibly could.

"Why not?" he asked raising his voice in protestation, although he was certain she was teasing him again.

"Well to start off with… I haven't got a willy," she giggled, pulling her wrists free and tickling his ribs to emphasize her little joke.

Naruto squirmed on top of her but they struggled only briefly. She let him overpower her and was quite happy for him to restrain her wrists above her head once again, as if holding her captive. She quite liked being overpowered by this little boy, even if she was giving in willingly.

"Okay," she said, in response to his determined stare, "you can do it. In fact I'd love you to do it. You just gotta know that it's a bit more complex doing a girl than it is doing a boy, and, well, there's all that wetness down there too, how would you feel about that?"

His warm buttocks squirmed on her tummy and she was thrilled to see that he had a little hard-on again. It was every bit as stiff as it was the first time and was pointing straight up towards his chest. The difference this time was that it was still glistening with her saliva.

"That's okay," he shrugged, "I wanna make you come too."

"OK, I tell you what then," she said, eyeing his erection, "seeing as you've got another hard-on, you let me make you come again and then it's your turn to do me. What do you reckon?"

A big grin spread across Naruto's face and his eyes sparkled. He let go of Kurenai's wrists and leant backwards slightly, holding onto her knees behind him as he did so. The expression on his face told her that he wanted more, and that was fine with her. Although she was desperate to come as well, her own orgasm could wait.

Gently, she pushed him down onto the bed beside her legs, then swung herself round and sat astride him, facing his feet, with her bottom on his chest. It excited her to think about how close her genitals were to his face, but there was time for that later. First she was going to wank him off.

Sitting on Naruto's chest and leaning forward slightly, her sex was pressed against his chest just above his sternum. Between her thighs was his flat tummy and about level with her knees, which were folded back underneath her, were his hips. His glistening penis was rock hard and lying flat against his tummy. She was going to enjoy this, she thought, and then after his second come they could get on with the business of introducing his strawberry pink lips to her aching clitoris. Oh, the thought of it!

It is normal to take time over making a guy come, bringing him to the brink of ecstasy and then letting him down again, repeating the process skilfully until he was virtually begging to let him come; as Kurenai has seen in porns. But it was also a turn-on just to grab a guy's cock and wank him off really fast and hard. That, she decided, was what she was now going to do to Naruto. It would be interesting to see how quickly the skilful hands of a 24-year-old woman could make a little boy come.

"Spread your legs for me darling," she said.

Naruto responded immediately and Kurenai grabbed a pillow, sliding it underneath his hips, to raise them slightly off the bed. Now, with the most important part of his body jutting up towards her he was in the perfect position for her to give him the full treatment. She leant forward slightly and took his penis in-between her fingertips, pulling his foreskin down as far as it would go to reveal his still-moist, pink helmet. Then, without warning, she gripped it in her fist and began to pump it up and down as fast as she could.

A cross between a whimper and a moan escaped Naruto's lips and his hips actually pulled backwards away from her hands. With her free hand she grabbed his tight, hairless balls and squeezed them firmly as she rubbed his cock up and down rapidly. She would show him no mercy.

"Ah… ah…" the boy cried.

"Yes, what is it darling?" Kurenai asked, through gritted teeth, as her hand pumped up and down, like a little piston at full throttle on his baby cock.

He began to moan now and it was lovely to hear. He gasped and then moaned again as Kurenai continued to masturbate him skilfully. Her left hand alternately squeezed and rubbed his balls while she wanked him.

"Uh… uh… uh," he gasped, his narrow hips now jerking spasmodically against her fist. She'd make him come in record time, much faster than his first orgasm. Her hand pumped up and down furiously slapping against his body with each downward stroke.

Lovely, he was getting close, and so far it had taken more time than she expected, according to the clock on the wall. She leant over him and dribbled saliva lasciviously onto the tip of his penis from her bottom lip. Then, finding his anus with the middle finger of her left hand, she pressed her fingertip firmly against it whilst the palm of her hand pressed flat against his tight, hairless balls.

As she did so he cried out loud, and, rather sweetly she thought, told her that he was about to come. It had taken her 40 more seconds to get him to this state, and she rocked her hips, rubbing herself against his chest, as he approached orgasm.

It was so erotic to watch his 12-year-old hips moving rhythmically up and down in such a fluid, sexual movement, like a little doggy fucking. Kurenai dribbled saliva on his tummy as she watched it become concave, her right hand blurring on his cock as it flashed up and down.

Her left hand squeezed his little balls more firmly, gripping his hairless sack tightly as if she was trying to squeeze something out of it. The boy began to whimper and lifted his bottom right off the bed, pushing up against the hands that were working skillfully on his genitals.

Kurenai knew that he was now very close to orgasm and her hand continued to pump his erection at the same frenzied pace. She didn't vary the speed. Her hand rubbed his little penis up and down as fast as she could.

The boy's moaning turned into a cry and his hips trembled in mid-air. His whole body became taught, almost rigid, and he let out a long, muffled sort of whine as he curled his toes and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Sensing his climax, Kurenai expertly pulled his foreskin right back as far as it would go, so that her fist was pressing down firmly against his body, and, as she did so, he cried out loud as he came strongly, his narrow hips jerking erratically.

Kurenai squeezed his balls tightly and pumped his cock rapidly, "Yeah, come for me baby, come for me sweetheart," she cooed encouragingly through clenched teeth. That was nice, she thought and it had taken lot more time than she thought to bring him off.

With a long, whimpering sigh, his body relaxed as his orgasm subsided, but his penis remained stiff and Kurenai continued to move her hand slowly up and down it. Slowly and gently she pulled his foreskin up and down, her motion purposeful although her hand was moving much slower than before. It was as if she just didn't want to stop. And, although he'd only just had his come, his hips rocked gently in time with her hand.

There was no doubt about it, Kurenai had found the horny little boy of her dreams.

Kurenai climbed off Naruto and reached for a glass of orange and champagne. She passed a glass to Naruto, who sat cross-legged on the bed next to her, then reached for a glass of her own. His little face seemed to radiate happiness and youthful energy, and Kurenai wondered how anybody could think that what they were doing was wrong. To her, it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey, has this really got Champagne in it?" Naruto asked taking a big gulp, "It's nice!"

"It's a drink for lovers," Kurenai smiled, looking at him over the rim of her glass.

"Does that mean we're lovers?"

"If you want to be," she said, with her eyes smiling.

Naruto seemed to think for a while and then frowned as if struggling with his thoughts. Eventually he said, "If we're lovers does that mean we get to do this again? Does it mean that we're, like, girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Kurenai leant forward and kissed him on the nose affectionately. "Oh, Naruto, you're so sweet," she said, "If you want to be my boyfriend then I'd love to be your girlfriend, and yes, of course we get to do this again…" She paused for a moment, then, smiling cheekily she continued, "If you want to that is."

"You're kidding?" he grinned, "You bet I want to! And, if you were my girlfriend, we could do it whenever we wanted, couldn't we? I could come round at night, after tea, and at weekends too! And…" he babbled excitedly, like only an overly enthusiastic 12-year-old could.

"Slow down, slow down," Kurenai laughed, cutting him off, "Boyfriends and girlfriends don't just have sex all the time you know. They go out together… to the cinema or for walks and things like that."

Naruto took another swig of his Bucks Fizz, his eyes as wide as saucers. Then, said, "So we get to go on dates too? Wow, this is gonna be so cool!"

Kurenai smiled, delighted at his obvious enthusiasm for being her boyfriend. His openness was refreshing and was completely unlike the sort of games adults played in the early stages of a relationship, where neither party wants to appear to be too keen on the other. This was definitely not the case with a young boy like Naruto. He was excited about the prospect of being her boyfriend and had no reason to hide it.

"Well, I certainly hope we can go on dates. I want to spend as much time with you as I can," she smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I really fancy you and I can't believe how lucky I am that we met."

His feelings were important to her. This was a momentous experience in his young life and she wanted it to be as right for him as possible. She wanted him to feel confident about himself and his sexuality, and the best way to do that, she, thought, was to let him know how much she desired him, but not just in a sexual way. If he was going to be her boyfriend then it was important for a loving relationship to develop so that he would learn that the opposite sex valued him for who he was and not just for sexual reasons.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, his head tipped slightly to one side. His voice was raised slightly, questioning her, as if he found her desire for him a little hard to believe. Or, perhaps it was simply a need for reassurance.

"Naruto, you're fucking gorgeous!" she chuckled, leaning forward and tickling his sides, just above his hips. "Do you really think I'd be here with you now, doing this, if I didn't fancy the pants off you?" She momentarily chastised herself for swearing in front of a child, but then thought better of it. She'd just been sucking his cock, for Christ's sake and so if she was going to treat him like an adult, there had to be no holds barred.

Naruto rolled on his back giggling happily as she tickled him. His legs were splayed on either side of her and she noticed with delight that his cock was hard again and lying flat against his tummy. She wondered if little boys really could get it up more often and for longer than adult men. She'd soon find out and she wondered how many times she'd have to make him come before he wouldn't be able to achieve an erection again. She hoped it would be a lot.

Kurenai playfully grabbed the boy's wrists and held them above his head, as if restraining him, just as he had done to her a few moments ago. Then, slowly, she lowered her lithe body down on top of his and they both sighed at the delicious feeling of their bare tummies pressing together.

Naruto stopped giggling and got that dreamy look in his eyes again. She could feel his boyish hardness pressing into her lower abdomen and gently, without breaking eye contact, they rolled over so that he was now on top of her. Their lips met and her tongue snaked into his mouth. As they kissed tenderly she squeezed his tight little buttocks and pulled him firmly against her.

"I want you to suck me darling," she said, breaking away from their kiss and speaking with her lips still brushing against his, "like you asked if you could, but I also want you to fuck me. Would you like to do that?"

The boy nodded eagerly and Kurenai noticed that his cheeks were flushed red. A lust was smoldering in his eyes that seemed perverse on such an angelic, young face. She kneaded his buttocks and rocked her hips, rubbing her mound against his hardness. Her mouth was dry again and her heart raced in her chest, she couldn't believe what she was doing. She was actually going to fuck a child. She was going to fuck a kid. What a naughty, decadent girl she was.

"Do you know where to put it, sweetheart?" she breathed, gazing into his eyes.

Naruto nodded in reply but the movement of his head only slight, as if his excitement had momentarily disabled him. Kurenai understood. His excitement was probably equal to hers but mixed with confusion about what to do next.

"Show me darling," she whispered, "Touch me where your cock's gonna go."

Hesitantly the boy raised his hips off her body and slipped his right hand in-between them. So far so good, thought Kurenai, and she spread her legs a little wider for him.

She sighed, still gazing intently into his eyes, as she felt his fingers slide against her wetness. Oh God, she was in heaven. He prodded awkwardly with his middle finger, not knowing quite where to find what he was looking for, and Kurenai took hold of his fingers pressing them firmly against her clitoris. She needed all her self-control now because the temptation to come on his fingers was almost irresistible.

"This is where girls like to be touched," she said, rubbing his fingers up and down against her hard little bud. She explained to him what part of her sex he was touching and then left him to continue rubbing on his own.

"Oh God, that's gorgeous Naruto, don't stop darling, just keep doing it."

Although he was inexperienced, his fingers were doing basically the right thing, and the fact that it was being done by a 12-year-old was sufficiently erotic to more than compensate for any lack of technique. As he became a little more confident, he pressed more firmly against her, his two middle fingers rubbing her now-very-wet clitoris up and down.

Kurenai sighed. "You can do it like this too," she said, holding his fingers and moving them in a circular motion around her moist hood. The little boy was eager to please and his movement mimicked hers after she took her guiding hand away. She lay there in ecstasy, with her legs spread, letting this 12-year-old child masturbate her, rocking her hips gently against the movement of his hand. She could easily come now, but she wanted to save it until his cock was inside her. Maybe she could time it so that they could both come together. That would be nice, she thought.

Again she took hold of his fingers and moved them down her moist groove until they reached the entrance to her vagina. "And this is where your willy's going to go," she smiled, pressing his fingertips against the entrance.

Naruto's mouth opened slightly in wonderment. He was actually feeling a woman's vagina for the first time in his life. Knowing the basic rudiments of sexual intercourse, as he obviously did, was one thing, but to actually discover the strange and mystical place in-between a woman's legs was another. Kurenai knew how exciting this was for him and felt privileged to be the one to teach him. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"Now," she breathed, her lips still against his, "make your two middle fingers go stiff and push them into me sweetheart, as far as you can."

The excitement in the boy's eyes was evident as he tentatively pushed his two middle fingers into her wet hole. Kurenai sighed deeply. This was simply delicious. Taking his hand she showed him how to pleasure her by pushing his fingers in and out, or by just wiggling them around while they were buried to the knuckles inside her.

Naruto learned quickly and before long he was masturbating her without the need for any guidance. Her breathing became short and ragged as he fingered her, and her hips responded by moving very slightly up and down.

"How would you like to put your willy in there?" she asked, her passion at virtual boiling point.

The boy nodded eagerly and Kurenai gently took his wrist and pulled his hand away from in-between her legs. She brought his middle finger up to her mouth and sucked it, sensuously, tasting her juices, her eyes locked with his. When she'd finished she gently pushed his hand towards his mouth, and, getting the idea, he took his other finger and sucked the juices from it, just as she had done.

"Now you know what I taste like," she smiled, "and you can have more later if you like, but first I want this gorgeous cock of yours inside me." As she spoke she reached in-between their bodies and gently gripped his velvety hardness. She slid her fingertips up and down his shaft a few times, then, pulling his foreskin right back, she positioned the tip of his glans at the entrance to her vagina, guiding the boy's movements with her right hand on his bottom.

"Do you want to go in?" she asked playfully.

The boy nodded.

Oh my God, she was actually going to do it. She was going to fuck a 12-year-old boy. But she held his stiffness at the entrance to her hole, teasing them both momentarily.

"Tell me what you want to do sweetheart. Tell me you want to fuck me." And as she spoke her left hand squeezed his penis encouragingly.

The boy hesitated momentarily, his lips moving slightly without forming the words. Then, he whispered, "I, want… to fuck you."

She sighed as she heard his words and guided the tip of his penis into the entrance of her vagina, so that just his glans entered her moist hole, but then stopped allowing it to go no further.

"God, this is so horny," she sighed, "Tell me again! Tell me how much you want to fuck me!"

"I want to fuck you Kurenai, I really, really want to." He spoke louder this time and she noted there was a hint of pleading in his voice. That was good, she thought, he wants it badly.

"Say please," she teased, squeezing his penis playfully.

"Please… please let me fuck you." This time he pushed his hips towards her slightly but her right hand was holding him back, preventing him from penetrating her further.

Hearing such words from an angelic little boy made her head spin and she gently stroked the length of his shaft that was not inside her vagina. She delighted at his hardness. He was absolutely rigid and his little hairless balls had formed a tight sack in-between his legs.

She kissed his cupid lips. "I love you," she whispered.

His sunshine smile flashed instantly across his face again. "I love you too," he replied sweetly, and with complete sincerity.

Kurenai kissed his lips again, sucking them, nibbling them softly and then darting the tip of her tongue into his mouth. This boy was driving her wild. She pressed gently on his bottom with her right hand and they sighed together as his hard cock began to sink into her wet hole.

She placed both hands on his tight little bum and then, gripping both of his taut buttocks, she pushed him right into her. She curled her own hips up slightly to meet his downward thrust and his entire five inches sank into her vagina. Naruto moaned sweetly, biting his bottom lip and his body trembled as he continued to push against her as if there was more to go inside.

"Like this darling," she said, and, taking hold of his sides, she showed him how to rock his hips so that his penis moved in and out. She rocked her hips too, in time with his, so that as his hips moved up, hers moved down, and when his moved down, hers moved up. She held him initially to guide his movements but before long he knew what to do. His little face was a picture. He looked as if he was about to explode with pleasure.

"How do you like this?" she asked tenderly, gently squeezing his buttocks as she spoke.

"It's amazing!" he panted in reply.

"The nice thing about it," she explained lovingly, "is that your penis and my vagina kinda work together, and while that's going on in-between our legs we get the lovely feeling of our bodies pressing together too. She sighed, "I love the feeling of your tummy on mine," and to emphasize her point Kurenai arched her back and wriggled her flat tummy against Naruto's. She truly did love it, and she writhed beneath him, sensuously rubbing her torso against his… her body massaging his.

The little boy moaned as Kurenai slid her hand in-between his legs from behind to gently squeeze his balls. She slipped her other hand underneath her bottom and slid her middle fingers around her vaginal entrance to feel his hard shaft sliding wetly in and out of her.

Kurenai's vagina had always been tight and the fact that she'd had no sex before except her masturbation sessions with Anko, combined with her lithe, petite build meant that it was still as tight now as it had always been. Naruto's penis was small by no means, actually for a kid it was huge. She could only wonder how big it's gonna get with years. But for now, it was certainly enough for her. Even if it had been smaller it wouldn't have mattered: the fact that she was doing it with him would have been erotic enough to bring her to orgasm.

She could easily get off just by rubbing against someone else's body, without the need for a penis, fingers or a tongue. She'd never been this turned on by masturbating or doing it with other girls were nothing compared to this.

His balls were so sexy and cute that she had the overwhelming urge to squeeze them harder. As she played with his balls she used her vaginal muscles to squeeze his cock and the little boy moaned, his tummy rising and falling against her own as his breathing quickened.

They began kissing again and Kurenai was in heaven. His tongue was in her mouth, her small breasts were squashed against his chest, her flat tummy was pressed firmly against his, and his prepubescent penis was sliding in and out of her tight, wet hole. They were really fucking now. Naruto was getting the hang of what to do and there was an urgency developing in their movements. It was amazing, she had a child fucking her, and if she stopped moving he'd continue on his own.

"Come on baby," she breathed into his mouth, "you're amazing, you know. I've never thought you would turn me on so much in bed," she cooed softly, her hips quivering underneath him momentarily rather than rocking. "I think you're going to make me come quite soon," she sighed.

The little boy was so high on the whole experience that he hardly knew what to say for himself. But Kurenai didn't expect him to… the expression on his face told her everything she needed to know. His lips were pressed firmly together and he was panting through his nose, his moaning muffled.

"It's okay darling," she breathed soothingly. "Relax and enjoy it, and if you want to come, then just come baby."

A smile flickered at the corners of his mouth and their hips ground together. Kurenai snogged him again and writhed beneath him; massaging his body with her own and rubbing her tummy against his while they fucked and kissed.

"Oh God," she moaned, "this is just the best thing ever. Rubbing tummies together and fucking with a super cute 12-year-old!" she paused for a moment then said, "I love you darling. I wish we could just keep doing this forever!"

Naruto's face beamed. "I love you too," he gasped.

"I've got an idea," she said, "Before we both come, if you push yourself up on your hands we'll be able to look in-between our bodies and see your willy going in and out of me."

Naruto complied and Kurenai felt a thrill of excitement as she got an eyeful of his young, naked body, his tanned but white skin, flat tummy and narrow hips in-between her legs. His hard, glistening penis jutted out at right angles to his body and his lack of hair added to the eroticism of her view, emphasizing the fact that he was still a child. His hips moved back and forth and they both watched in awe as his penis slid in and out of her.

"Wow, that's amazing," the boy exclaimed.

Kurenai reached down and rubbed her clitoris to give him a real visual treat and she moaned lasciviously. While she masturbated herself, her free hand pinched her nipple, and she felt a thrill knowing how excited her little show of lewdness would make him.

"Come here baby," she said softly, pulling him back down on top of her, "Let's rub our tummies together and fuck till we both come."

Naruto sighed as their flesh pressed together again and he felt Kurenai's hands gripping his buttocks.

"Listen darling," she said, her voice a little shaky, "when we both come I want you to keep your eyes open, so that we can look at each other okay? I want us to look into each other's eyes when we come."

"I think I'm gonna come soon," he gasped, biting his bottom lip.

"Good, I want you to come again. I want you to come inside me darling, and when you come, I'm gonna come too."

Kurenai slid her middle finger in-between his buttocks, and finding his anus she fingered it gently. "Is it okay if I put my finger in here?" she asked pressing his anus, as if it were a little button, to emphasize the part of his body to which she was referring.

"You're kidding!" he replied, slightly incredulously, "What do you wanna do that for?"

Kurenai smiled reassuringly. "If you don't like it I'll stop, but I kinda think you will. Don't forget… your willy's not just for weeing and your bottom isn't just for pooing either. It feels lovely to have a finger in there while you're having sex.'

"Can I put my finger in your bum too then?"

"Wow, like… yes… please, but don't blame me if I die of pleasure!"

Naruto grinned as Kurenai told him to hang on while she wriggled across the bed to get something out of the bedside cabinet. They made the short journey without Naruto's willy popping out of her and he even managed a few thrusts on the way. Fumbling with the top draw momentarily, Kurenai found the Jelly and squirted some onto the small of Naruto's back.

"Eeeek, what's that?" he squealed, "It's cold!"

"It's just lubrication so when I put my finger in your bum it'll just slip in nice and easy. We'll leave it on your back for a while to get warm first."

Naruto had momentarily stopped moving and Kurenai was enjoying the feeling of his body lying motionless on hers. She told him to stop fucking for a while and they kissed passionately. She enjoyed the feeling of his tummy pressing flat against hers with his hard penis inside her while they kissed.

A few exquisite moments later and Kurenai was fingering Jelly around Naruto's anus. She continued to kiss him but he was still forbidden from moving, something that was becoming increasingly difficult for both of them.

"Okay," she said, pressing her fingertip against his little bum-hole, "Just relax, and if you don't like it, say so and I'll stop."

Naruto screwed his eyes tightly shut and wrinkled up his nose, as if he was expecting something painful to happen. Kurenai's fingertip sunk into his anus under the pressure she was applying, and she let it slide in to the first joint. Naruto's eyes opened and he smiled slightly, then moaned out loud as she sunk her finger deep in to his anus right up to her knuckle. His eyes were wide open and his breathing became erratic as she wiggled her finger deep inside him.

"D'you like it?" she asked, and the little boy nodded excitedly in reply.

She lifted her own bottom off the bed, applied some Jelly and then guided Naruto's middle finger to her own anus. He was certainly eager to please she thought as the little boy lifted her to a new level of ecstasy as his finger sank all the way into her bottom, copying what she'd done to him.

"Okay," she sighed, her heart thumping, "so now let's fuck, rub tummies, snog and finger bottoms… and then I think we're both gonna come. Are you ready?" She paused, taking an exaggerated gulp of air to emphasize her long sentence, then, grinning said: "One, two, three, go!"

Their lips slid together their tongues slipped into each other's wet mouths and Naruto's hips rocked up and down as they began to fuck again. Their hips began to move more urgently and their pubic bones bumped together as they fucked.

Kurenai pressed down firmly against his bottom with each downward stroke and her hips rose rhythmically to meet his in perfect timing. She squeezed her vaginal muscles tightly and could feel every movement of his penis as it slid in and out of her. She arched her back and moaned into his mouth. She knew she was going to come. A child was going to make her come, and the thought of it drove her even closer to the edge.

"Naruto, baby, you're gonna make me come sweetheart. You're so horny. I love you!" This would be Kurenai's first orgasm against what would be Naruto's third and it was hardly surprising that she was about to lose control, given that she was living out her number-one fantasy… doing it with a little boy.

Naruto's face was contorted in a mask of utter ecstasy. His baby-hips kept pumping up and down, and beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead with the exertion. "Kurenai, I think I'm gonna come again," he gasped urgently as if warning her.

"That's gorgeous darling," she cooed in reply, "Come for me sweetheart, and I'll come with you."

She watched the expression on his face whilst squeezing his baby balls and fingering his anus. Expertly she rolled him over onto his back to take complete control. Rather than relying on the movement of his hips, she would now dictate the pace and bring them both to a delicious climax.

Their flat tummies slapped together audibly as their fucking became frenzied in the final throes of ecstasy. Naruto moaned out loud and arched his back, his body so overcome with pleasure that his third orgasm was every bit as strong as his first.

"I'm coming too baby," Kurenai cried, fucking the child beneath her with more passion than she'd ever dreamt. She cried out, holding nothing back as her body shook against the little boy, with his cock deep inside her and their fingers buried in each other's bottoms.

After Kurenai and Naruto had both relaxed with another drink of Bucks Fizz, their attention returned again to sex. Naruto hadn't forgotten that Kurenai had promised to teach him how to do oral sex to her, and so began the next stage of his sexual education. She taught him how to suck her clit using her finger as a dummy and drew a parallel with sucking cock, demonstrating what she meant by sucking his still-stiff willy.

He was an eager student and desperately wanted to get it right. Not only did he want to please her, but he was genuinely aroused by the prospect of making this sexy woman come in his mouth. He might only have been a child, but he was a male child and very horny.

She had a lot of fun teaching him the rudimentary basics of oral sex, and, when he was ready, he lay down in-between her legs and began tentatively licking her slit. Although he was inexperienced, his youthful enthusiasm more than made up for his lack of skill, and as soon as she was sure that he wasn't finding this new experience distasteful, she began rocking her hips against his mouth.

He obviously enjoyed it, and when he made her moan by doing something she liked his little mouth worked feverishly to bring her yet more pleasure. Looking down her body to see the little boy's face in-between her legs, concentrating so hard on giving her pleasure, she felt as if she was in heaven. His strawberry lips sucked her hard bud and Kurenai moaned out loud, arching her back and rocking her hips, fucking the child's mouth.

She held his little face in her hands, guiding him to the right spot, losing control and jerking herself against his lips and tongue. Eventually she reached her second climax with the young boy, and had a delicious orgasm in his willing mouth.

They spent their remaining night together kissing and cuddling, before eventually he fell asleep. His penis was still stiff, and if she'd had the time she could have made him come again. She smiled at him affectionately, no doubt, all these activities made him tired, she would let him have his rightful sleep. The next time she would make sure to take him to his limits, fucking him until his little boy's stamina ran out and he couldn't get a hard-on any more. She wondered how many times he'd be able to come. She'd find out the next time they do it.

Before he fell asleep however, he told her repeatedly how much he loved her and she replied by telling him that she loved him too. They weren't empty words. She really did love him. She'd fallen in love with a child and it felt so right. She embraced his naked body and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.


End file.
